Viral Sensation
by relentlesssketcherdude
Summary: A video of Lincoln goes viral and makes him not only an overnight sensation, but also a meme in the process, making his friends and family see him in a whole new light.
1. The Call to Action

A/N: Hey, everyone! I have exciting news! If you have any ideas for any Loud House fanfictions, I am officially open to requests! And, in order to commemorate this occasion, this fanfic was requested by Fanfiction user, The Man in the White Mask.

Without any further ado, LET'S BEGIN!

1216 Franklin Avenue. A house known throughout the streets of Royal Woods as the loudest house in the entire neighborhood, and rightfully so. Housing a total of thirteen occupants and four pets is one thing, but when one were to find out that there was only one boy out of ten girls and all of them being blood-related will raise two questions: "What did one mother and father do to produce this many offspring?" and "How does the boy put up with it all?" While the answer to the first question remains unknown, the answer to the second question is quite simple, really.

Lincoln Loud, the only boy in the family, has his own way of dealing with the chaos in the Loud house. Calling himself "The Man with a Plan," he is always one step ahead of planning out each situation ahead of time, accounting for most of the variables that could potentially happen, such as the sisters catching wind of his plans and working in tandem to prevent them from going into fruition or the sisters' bad habit of meddling with his own affairs.

Luckily, the white-haired young lad knew each of his sisters very well. Not only has he required enough knowledge to point out each of their behaviors and abilities, he has also learned and mastered a wide variety of skills in the process of helping his sisters with their own personal crafts.

With bossy and elder sister Lori, Lincoln has learned some very helpful dating advice, various skin treatments, and video game mechanics, the last of which were the last things the boy expected from her.

With ditzy, yet kind-hearted fashionista Leni, Lincoln has improved his sense of fashion and ability to critique outfits and designs made by her.

With aspiring rock-star Luna, Lincoln has learned how to make accessories made out of beads and silk, as well as improving his skills on the cello, something Luna herself is quite impressed at.

With comedic, yet ruthless prankster and joker Luan, Lincoln has learned various setups for pranks and improving his skills when performing in front of a live audience as an entertainer.

With athletic and sporty-sister Lynn, Lincoln's athletic abilities have improved immensely as either a hand-to-hand combatant or as a competitive athlete in general.

With spooky and poet-loving Lucy, Lincoln's writing skills and love for other forms of literature have grown immensely.

With tomboy and handywoman Lana, Lincoln has learned more about taking care of wild animals and improving his skills in fixing various household objects.

With drama and pageant-queen Lola, Lincoln learned how to maintain composure in front of large crowds and be more assertive in standing up for himself.

With scientific prodigy Lisa, Lincoln's knowledge in science and mathematics have increased, giving him top marks in his class.

And with baby Lily, Lincoln learned that in life, you just need to know when to kick back and relax.

However, those were only skills, not raw talent.

This story will be one where Lincoln's true talent will be exposed to not only his family, but the entire world.

Sunday: Loud House Living Room: 3:00 P.M.

Lincoln was looking and admiring his family's trophy case. Filled to the brim with various trophies that each one of his sisters received due to their advanced natural talents. From Luna's "Battle of the Bands" trophies and ribbons to Lynn's sports trophies to Lana's alligator wrestling medals, the white-haired boy was proud of them for excelling in their respective competitions.

That was when he looked at his.

In Lincoln's spot inside the trophy case was a lone and small trophy, much smaller than his sisters', titled "Most Improved Brother." He sighed as he recalled the incident as if it were yesterday: how he recorded and posted embarrassing videos of his sisters without their permission and how he got shunned by each of them for doing so. Luckily, the only sister that was willing to talk to him was Luan and helped him set things right. Sure enough, it worked. All of the other sisters forgave the boy and gave him that trophy. While it wasn't a trophy that was given to him due to his special talent, it was a trophy of love.

Still, he wished that he had a trophy for excellence of his talent.

"The Loud house family trophy case," Lincoln said to us, breaking the fourth-wall. "Every one of my sisters has a trophy in here thanks to their advanced talents that exceed those of others. While I do have a trophy in my spot, it still doesn't seem to be enough to compete with my sisters." Lincoln sighed before continuing, "However, this Saturday's gonna change all of this, as I, Lincoln Loud, will get a big trophy in this case!"

He then pulled out a flyer out of his back pocket. "The Royal Woods Bust-a-Move Contest! I'm gonna compete in this event on Saturday and come out on top! The winner not only gets a big trophy, but also their picture taken on the Royal Woods All-Stars magazine!" As he put the flyer away, he turned his attention back to us, "Now, you're probably wondering, 'Lincoln, what brought this up?' Well, it all started last week at Clyde's place..."

-Flashback: 1 week ago-

Wednesday: McBride House Living Room: 5:21 P.M.

"Man, that is AWESOME!" Clyde exclaimed. "I can't believe that Bill Buck is making an Ace Savvy Comic Book Collector's Edition Set!"

"I know! I'm super excited!" Lincoln replied. The two boys have read the recent issue of Ace Savvy, where the titular hero rises against two of his most powerful enemies: Black Jack and Card Countess, the two of which have obtained a mystical weapon known as the "Shuffle Stacker Staff" that gives them unbelievable power over Ace and the Full House Gang, forcing him to team up with two of his other greatest enemies: The Card Shark and the Old Maid. Needless to say, this twist and all the action kept the two boys hooked for an hour. However, it was this announcement that made Lincoln and Clyde unleash their inner geek.

As the two were gushing over this exciting news, they heard a loud noise from the backyard.

"Hare-Bear! Are you okay?!" Howard McBride asked as he helped his husband get back up on his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harold McBride responded. "Man, tap dancing really takes a lot of energy out of you..."

Lincoln and Clyde rushed to the backyard to see what was going on.

"Hey Mr. and Mr. McBride!" Lincoln called out.

"Hello, Lincoln!" The dads replied happily but albeit tired from dancing.

"Are you two okay?" Clyde asked.

"Yes, Clyde," Howard said as he walked on over to the African-American boy and patted him on the head for reassurance. "You father and I are just feeling winded after doing such an intense dance routine for the big competition on Saturday.'"

"What competition?" the white-haired boy asked.

"This one," Harold said as he picked up the flyer announcing the event and handed it to Lincoln. "The Royal Woods Bust-a-Move Contest: A contest where the best dancers compete to see who is the best dancer in the neighborhood. Howard and I have been practicing ever since we picked this up at the mall the other day," he explained.

"We wanted to do a tap dancing routine, but I underestimated just how much work it takes to perfect a routine," Howard continues as he poured four glasses of ice-cold fruit punch and gave one to each of them.

Lincoln took a few gulps of the refreshing drink as he read over the flyer. His eyes suddenly went wide as he found something that caught his attention.

The winner gets a big, golden trophy.

Realizing that this could be his chance to finally "make the case," two thoughts popped into his mind:

He had to practice.

And he had to keep it a secret. Lincoln wanted to surprise and impress his parents, friends, and, most importantly, his sisters, with his own unique talent.

He can't even tell Clyde about this.

Speaking of Clyde...

Lincoln had to feign an excuse as to not arouse suspicion from Clyde and his dads.

"Uh...Lincoln?" Clyde asked, sending the boy back into reality, as the latter was zoning out, concerning the former. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah, Clyde!" Lincoln replied. "I was just...uh...daydreaming about the Ace Savvy Collector's Set!" he lied.

"Oh, okay!" Clyde said, enthusiastically. Lincoln quickly wiped his forehead with his forearm, relieving himself of a close call that would put his plan into jeopardy.

Lincoln put the flyer back on the porch in the backyard and checked his watch.

"Oh, wow, would you look at the time!" Lincoln exclaimed, getting Clyde and his dads' attention. "I'd better get going before Lori scolds me again."

"L-L-L-Lori?!"

The mere mention of Lori's name was enough for Clyde to experience a massive nosebleed before he fainted.

Exactly as Lincoln had predicted.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Howard said, rushing over to Clyde. "Hare-Bear, could you please get the tissues in the living room?"

"I'm on it!" Harold responded as he left the area.

With all three of them being preoccupied, Lincoln took the opportunity to leave and put his plan into motion with this first phase complete.

-End Flashback-

Sunday: Loud House Living Room: 3:12 P.M.

"I know what I did was wrong, but it will all be worth it in the end," Lincoln said to us as he zipped up the gray jacket he was currently wearing. "Time for Phase Two: Practice! I finally choreographed a routine for myself as well as found a perfect place to practice where no one can see me. Wish me luck!"

Lincoln then called out to his father who was currently working on dinner, "Dad! I'm heading out real quick! Gonna meet up with Clyde at the arcade!"

"All right, son!" Lynn Sr. responded. "Just make sure that you return before sundown! I'm making my signature 'Lynn-sagna' with my signature mac-n-cheese balls you like!"

"Mac-n-cheese balls..." Lincoln drooled as the thought of biting down on them caused him to space out for a bit before he regained his composure. "Will do, dad!"

With that being said, Lincoln went out the front door and into the garage where he pulled out his boom box (a hand-me-down from Luna) and headed out into his 'practicing area': an isolated part of the Royal Woods junkyard, the last place anyone will find him.

Back inside the Loud house, Lana and Lisa were heading out and notified their father of their leaving, the latter reminding them of the same things he had told Lincoln. And, again, the part regarding the mac-n-cheese balls managed to fixate them both in a trance. As the two headed out the door, Lana was the first to start talking.

"So, why exactly do you need me?"

"Elementary, my older genetic sibling," Lisa began through her heavy lisp. "There is a certain component that I require to fuel my latest invention and that part happens to be in an area where I think your skills will prove themselves to be quite useful."

"English, please?"

Lisa pinched the tip of her nose. "What I mean is that you can help me find something that I need for my invention," she said bluntly.

"Oh!" Lana replied, enthusiastically. "Where is it, though?"

"The Royal Woods Junkyard."

It didn't take Lana long enough to put two and two together.

"So that's why you need my help!"

"Precisely, Lana."

As the two walked to the junkyard, Lincoln happened to be setting everything up at the same time, unaware that the area he will be practicing in contains the component that the two Loud sisters are looking for...

A/N: Well, this was quite the beginning to another crazy story. But now, onto more personal matters.

Yes, I am currently working on "Newfound Respect" as well as another SpongeBob parody episode, so stay tuned for that! Also I have my own DeviantArt account so you can check out what I've been up to.

My username name is: relentlesssketcher

Also, as previously stated, I'm open to requests! So feel free to PM me so we can discuss some new story ideas.

Until next time, relenlesssketcherdude, out!


	2. Junkyard Jumble

Sunday: Royal Woods Junkyard

Tire Tire Towers: 3:42 P.M.

The Royal Woods Junkyard. An area that sells and stores scrap from the inhabitants of the city. Filled with mountains of debris and clutter as well as various machinery ranging from car crushers to garbage trucks which are responsible for the waste organization process, it is clear that this place makes it very difficult to find something important...

...or _someone_ , for that matter.

Lincoln was stationed in his 'practice area', setting up his boom box and phone. He was more than grateful to have found an environment best suited to accommodate his routine, especially when taking into account that this area had remained completely abandoned. The scenery surrounding him contained old and worn-out car tires stacked at a very high altitude in the shape of a circle, making it all the better that no one had used it and that no one will see him practicing.

"All right," Lincoln said to himself as he had just connected to auxiliary cord to the boom box from his phone. "Let's do this."

Lincoln zipped up his jacket and put his hood up, putting his "game face" on. He hit the "Play" button on his phone and adjusted the volume on the boom box, allowing him to hear the music, but at the same time, made it inaudible from anyone else to hear it from afar...

...or, at least, that's what he had thought.

As Lincoln found his rhythm and began dancing, he did not notice nine other pairs of eyes staring at him and complete and utter shock.

"L-L-Lincoln?!"

Sunday: Loud House

Lori & Leni's Room: 3:15 P.M.

"Did you find it, Lucy?"

"No, Lynn. I haven't."

"Come on!" Lori yelled in an irritable manner. "It has to _literally_ be around here somewhere!"

For the past ten minutes, Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, and Lola have been tearing apart Lori and Leni's room searching for something very important. Boxes, clothes, drawers, shoes, and various accessories laid strewn about around the floor, as if a tornado struck the room, leaving the area a complete mess.

"Oh, hey guys!" Leni's cheerful voice rang out, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Are we hunting for money again?"

Lori stood up, dusted herself off, and approached her sister. "No, Leni. We're searching for my turquoise dress with a sparkle design on it. Have you seen it?"

Leni cupped her chin in thought for a few moments, before snapping her fingers.

"Wait! Was it in a trash bag hanging in our closet?"

"Yes, it was! But it's not there anymore! Where did you see it last?!"

Leni then averted her gaze from her sister, turned her head to the left, put both hands behind her back, and had a guilty look on her face.

"I...may have thrown it out..." she said sheepishly.

Lori's eye twitched and balled her hands into fists. All of the other sisters in the room now had looks of fear on their faces, knowing what was about to happen next.

"You. Did. WHAT?!" Lori snapped. She was now shaking, her mouth seething with rage and her breathing growing heavy.

"I'm-I'm sorry Lori!" Leni whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. "I-I thought it was g-garbage! So I-I threw it out in the garbage can outside earlier! IT-IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, LORI! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Leni was now down on her knees, both hands on the floor as she was now crying, begging for mercy. Lori continued breathing heavily, before calming herself down, her breathing slowed down and became more relaxed. She then went down on one knee and put a gentle hand on Leni's shoulder, the latter now looking upwards to face the former, her eyes being visibly red and tears rolling down her cheeks. Lori hated to see Leni like this; heck, she hated to see any of her siblings like this. But, knowing how sensitive Leni can be, especially if she is yelled at, hurt her to the core, knowing that she was the one who inflicted this pain on her. Lori then pulled her into a tight embrace, Leni not resisting to hug her sister back as more tears ran down her face.

"It's okay, Leni," Lori began. "I forgive you. I should have told you about it and I'm sorry for overreacting."

"So you're...you're not mad at me?" Leni asked between sobs as she released her grip on Lori's back and looked her sister in the eyes.

"Of course not, Leni. I know what you didn't mean to, and besides, you just said you threw it out earlier. The garbage truck hasn't picked up the trash yet, so that means we can just fish it out of-"

"Uh, dudes?" Luna called out, cutting Lori off. "I hate to interrupt the sweet moment, but we got ourselves a small problem..."

The girls then rushed towards the window, only to see the garbage man dump the trash into the back of the truck and leave the area in a hurry.

"NO!" Lori screamed at the top of her lungs, before regaining her composure. "Wait, Luan! Where is the garbage truck going to next?!"

"The Royal Woods Junkyard. Our house is always the last stop on Sunday before it goes there," the comedienne replied.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Lola asked.

"It's because when one time Lincoln and I were walking home after another successful birthday party when we bumped into the garbage man outside our house," Luan explained. "I casually asked him where he was heading off to next, and the junkyard was his answer."

"Then, what are we waiting for?!" Lynn said, pounding her left fist into her right palm. "Let's go after it!"

"Lynn's right. If we can intercept the truck, we may have a chance at reclaiming Lori's dress," Lucy added.

"All right, everyone! We have a plan! Let's do it!" Lori exclaimed, punching her fist in the air; the others doing the same.

And, with that, the group obtained the keys to Vanzilla from their mother, who was looking over Lily, and told them to be back before dinner. After the sisters piled into the van, Lori slammed her foot down on the gas pedal as hard as she could, making the vehicle move at death-defying speeds, that could possibly break the laws of physics, to reach the Royal Woods Junkyard. However, by the time they got there, the garbage truck had just unloaded its contents into an already cluttered junk pile.

Sunday: Royal Woods Junkyard

Junkyard Entrance: 3:25 P.M.

"Well, what do we do now?" Lola said in a grouchy manner with both hands on her hips.

"Simple, little dudette," Luna responded. "We split up to see if we could find any sign of it. Once one of us sees it, we just text the others."

"Oooh! I like that plan! Let's get to it!" Lynn exclaimed.

The seven of them then split up to cover more ground, but, unfortunately, couldn't see anything amongst the numerous piles of scrap.

Sunday: Royal Woods Junkyard

Cluttered Canyon: 3:37 P.M.

"Did any of you find anything?" Lori said, exhaustedly. After running around in circles, trying to navigate their way across the abundant mountains of filth, the girls reunited at a nearby clearing, already short of breath. The girls simply shook their heads at Lori, causing the blonde to stomp her foot on the ground in frustration. It was at this moment that a young and raspy voice called out.

"Hey, guys! What are you all doing here?"

"Lana!?" the girls exclaimed in surprised unison. The tomboy had a rusted old wagon in tow with her, containing an engine motor as well as other items that she salvaged from the junk piles.

"Greetings, fraternal homo sapiens..."

"Lisa?!" The young genius was wearing an earpiece that was connected to a modified metal detector that she reprogrammed to search for her missing component.

"What are you two doing here?" Luan asked the duo.

'I asked you guys first," Lana replied.

"Leni accidentally threw away Lori's dress in the trash can and we followed the garbage truck here," Lola explained to her twin. "We've been searching for about ten minutes now and we still couldn't find any sign of it..."

"Oh! You mean this?" Lana pulled out a trash bag from the inside of her wagon. Lori rushed over to it, and, sure enough, it was her dress, completely clean and unharmed.

"Where did you find this?!" Lori asked, overjoyed.

"I found in one of the newly dumped piles of garbage, near the car compactor. I figured you or Leni might want it."

Lori quickly picked up and hugged Lana tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the blonde teenager yelled swinging Lana around.

"You-re...you're welcome, Lori...I...can't b-breathe!"

While Lori put Lana down, allowing the young mechanic to catch her breath, the sound of rapid beeping caught the sisters' attention.

"Eureka!" Lisa exclaimed. "The missing component I require is nearby!"

"'Component'?" Lynn said, confused. "What 'component'?"

"For my latest invention! According to my detector, it is right over there! In the area containing several stacks of tires!"

With that, Lisa ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, leaving the other sisters to catch up with her.

"So...why exactly are you two, like, here?" Leni asked Lana while running.

"It's because Lisa said that she needed something important here and needed my help to get it," she responded, her wagon flying in the air every time the front wheels hit a rock.

"Wait, do you guys hear _music_?" Luna asked the group.

"It sounds like it is coming from inside the circle of tires," Lucy replied monotonously.

"Lisa! Wait up!" Lori called out.

It was at that moment that Lisa suddenly stopped at the entrance, her eyes fixated at what was going on inside.

"Lisa?" Luan asked as she approached the scientific prodigy and waved her hand in front of her face. "Is everything okay?"

It was at this moment that the group saw what Lisa was seeing in front of her: a young boy wearing a hooded jacket with the hood up dancing with such professionalism. The girls' eyes went wide.

"Dang..." Lynn began. "This guy's got moves!"

"How is he doing that with his body?!" Lana chimed in.

"Forget that! I wonder what this guy looks like without the jacket!" Lola chirped.

"Yeah, pretty sure he'd be dreamy..." Leni said.

That was when the figure spun on his heels, causing the hood to fall off his head, giving the girls a good look at what his face looked like. The girls' eyes suddenly went wide as dinner plates as they quickly identified the figure as none other than their only brother.

"L-L-Lincoln?!" the girls said in alarmed unison.

A/N: Whew, another chapter done! Looks like Lincoln's plan may have been thrown into jeopardy. How will this play out? Will the sisters meddle with this affair? Or will they keep this a secret? Stay tuned!

I'm also officially accepting requests for story ideas! If you ever have any suggestions for stories you would want to see written, simply PM me and I'll talk with you as soon as possible!

Check out my DeviantArt page, under the username: relentlesssketcher

That Engineer: Yeah, sorry about that. I just wanted to rename the chapter and I accidentally sent the same file again. Just wanted to clear that up.

Anyway, until the next chapter, relentlesssketcherdude, out!


	3. Junkyard Jumble 2: Caught on Camera

Sunday: Royal Woods Junkyard

Tire Tire Towers: 3:45 P.M.

They couldn't believe what they were watching.

Their only brother, dancing like a professional; his body movements being a sight to take in for the Loud sisters to comprehend every single one of them.

It was also at that moment that both Leni and Lola lost their lunches, as the two vomited in separate junk piles. The thought of falling in love and entering a romantic relationship with their own brother made them sick to their stomachs. Meanwhile, the other remaining sisters continued watching.

"Didn't know the little dude had it in him," Luna commented. "His ability to dance is a true talent."

"Yet, it does strike me as odd that our male sibling unit chose to seclude himself in an isolated area such as this," Lisa stated.

"Plus, it appears as if he wanted to keep this a secret from anyone," Lucy added.

"But why would he-" Lori began before she stopped, as if the reason why slapped her in the face hard. She recalled her brother's words from the "kissing incident."

 _"Every time you guys butt into my life, you make things worse! Well, guess what? Never again! NO! MORE! MEDDLING!"_

While Lori and the other sisters were right that Ronnie Anne liked Lincoln, there was also the possibility that she did not and preferred bullying him since he was an easy target; luckily, the latter of the two was not the case. Still, this escalated with the incident when Lincoln dressed up in a punk outfit to impress a new girl and got paranoid that his sisters will forcefully change him into being someone that he is not, when in actuality, they just wanted him to be himself.

"Uh, Lori? You okay?" Lana asked the blonde teenager, the latter of which was zoning out, consumed by these thoughts.

Lori shook her head, bringing herself back into reality. "Guys... I think I know why."

"Well? Spit it out, dude!" Luna demanded.

"It's because he doesn't want us to meddle with this affair. I think he might be keeping this a secret so that we don't know about it." Lori sighed.

"But doesn't Linky want us to support his talent?" Leni asked. "Like, he helps us all the time with our talents! We should, like, do the same for him, right?"

However, before Lori could respond, Lincoln paused the radio and let out a sigh. The girls, panicking that Lincoln would catch them, concealed themselves behind a single tire stack, lining themselves up rather efficiently in a single file line, listening intently to their brother.

"I need to get this routine right," Lincoln said to himself. "It's the only way how I'll win the contest and get a trophy into the case. I'll show my sisters that I am just as talented as they are! They'll see...but for now, I just hope no one finds out about this..." With that being said, Lincoln, filled with determination, turned on the boom box again and resumed his dancing, this time, with more passion.

Upon hearing the music playing again, all the sisters immediately exerted a simultaneous breath of relief that they did not get caught. They then huddled together to discuss their interpretation of Lincoln's monologue.

"Contest?" Lynn asked, wiping the droplets of sweat forming on her forehead with the back of her right sleeve.

"Trophy?" Lola interjected. "What contest is Linky preparing for?"

"I don't know, but judging from how he is dancing right now and how he doesn't want anyone to hear about it, I think it's better if we don't press him for answers," Lori stated, causing the sisters to nod in unison as a means of respecting their little brother's wish.

"Dang, look at him move!" Lana commented, returning the sisters' attention to the white-haired boy. "Wish I could dance like that..."

"Your wish is my command!" Luan exclaimed, as she pulled out her camera and began filming Lincoln, causing Lori to look at her with an irritated look on her face and, at the same time, getting Luan's attention.

"What?" the comedienne asked the blonde. "Just because we can't meddle with this affair, doesn't mean to say we can't learn some of his moves. Besides, I don't want to see Lincoln's talent go to _waste_! HAHAHA! Get it? Because were in a junkyard?" Luan's pun was soon followed by a chorus of groans from the sisters.

Lori sighed. "To be honest, despite how much this contest may mean to Lincoln, I wouldn't mind trying out some of his dance moves..."

"Totally, sis," Luna agreed. "The little dude's dancing skills are wicked!"

"Yeah!" Lynn exclaimed. "I can use them for my victory dances against the other teams!"

"I can use them to win more pageants in the talent portions!" Lola said, cheerfully.

"His dancing techniques are a true form of art. Count me in," Lucy added, her voice being a happier form of her usual monotone.

"I want to learn some of Linky's moves, too!" Leni exclaimed.

"Sign me up as well, fellow siblings," Lisa said, happily.

"Then, it's settled!" Lori said, getting the sisters' attention. "Luan will film Lincoln's routine, we'll try to master some of his moves, and, above all, we don't tell Lincoln about this. Is this clear?" Lori's statement was followed by the sisters giving a simultaneous salute.

With that, Luan continued to film Lincoln, successfully capturing his full routine as well as the audio emitting from his boom box. As the prankster rewound the footage, the sisters were more than excited to learn some of his dance moves.

"All right," Luan said as she stowed her camera away. "I need to upload this video onto my laptop. From there, I'll be able to send it to you guys via email." The sisters all smiled in agreement.

"Hey, wait a second!" Lana exclaimed, catching the girls' attention. "Where'd my wagon go?!" They looked around, the wagon completely gone...

...that is, until Luna heard some yelling and crashes nearby, tuning out the sounds emitting from Lincoln's boom box.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" a voice called out.

"Sorry, man!" another voice replied, clearly struggling to pull the wagon. "So, what do you plan on doing with this busted old engine motor, Chandler?"

"Do you guys see anything?" Leni asked the group, only to be shushed by Luna.

"Quiet, dude! Do you guys hear _talking_?" The other sisters quickly silenced themselves, eavesdropping in on the conversation taking place.

* * *

Sunday: Royal Woods Junkyard

Scrap Heap Hill: 3:54 P.M.

"It's simple," Chandler began, the two of them on top of a nearby hill, overlooking the circle of tires. "Larry's dancing in the center of that tire circle. He may look like a pro now, but he's gonna be a laughing stock after this! You're gonna pull out your phone and record this little prank. I'm gonna push this weighted wagon down the hill. As it builds up momentum, it'll knock over a stack of tires, causing them to rain down on Larry! It's gonna be hilarious! I'm gonna be a viral sensation!" He finished with a wicked grin.

"But, don't you think that could hurt him or send him to the hospital?" the other boy asked.

"I'll give you and three of your other friends invitations to my next birthday party if you pull this off...!" the redhead offered.

"All right, then!" the boy said, his sense of judgment now gone out the window. "Whenever you're ready!" he said as he fished out his phone from his pocket, opened up the camera app, and oriented it into landscape view, getting a full shot of Chandler, the wagon, the stacks of tires in the background...

...and also the group of agitated Loud sisters, all of which caught wind of Chandler's little plan at internet fame and fortune.

* * *

A/N: Wow, definitely setting up quite the beginning to something even bigger than what you had originally thought, right? Looks like the sisters' plans on learning Lincoln's moves have been postponed by a new threat. Will they be able to stop Chandler's scheme at becoming popular online? Will they be able to recover the wagon with the motor and the dress? And, most importantly, will the Loud sisters be able to keep their plan a secret from Lincoln? All will be revealed in due time...

Anyways, sorry for the late entry. I have officially graduated high school and entering college as we speak! And, what that also means is that during my vacation, I am back on this site, ready to add new chapters to this story and post a few new stories here as well. So stay tuned!

I'm also officially accepting requests for story ideas! If you ever have any suggestions for stories you would want to see written, simply PM me and I'll talk with you as soon as possible!

Check out my DeviantArt page, under the username: relentlesssketcher

Until the next chapter, relentlesssketcherdude out!


	4. Junkyard Jumble 3: A Close Call

Sunday: Royal Woods Junkyard

Tire Tire Towers: 3:55 P.M.

While the group of sisters were furious at hearing Chandler's stunt to amass a viral following, Lincoln, however, remained completely oblivious, as he was busy working his routine, adding new steps to go along with the music. He applied some of the moves he had used when Lori threw a party and he crashed the event disguised as a "dancing Russian." The moves managed to fit the ending to the medley of songs for his dance perfectly; now all he had to do was practice the routine one last time and-

"WHO DO THOSE PUNKS THINK THEY ARE?!" a loud voice rang out, disrupting Lincoln's train of thought. Despite him being very far away from them, he instantly recognized it as the voice of his sporty sister, Lynn.

Curious as to why she was here, Lincoln turned around and his eyes immediately went wide in shock as he not only saw the back of Lynn, but also all of his sisters (minus Lily). Now being thrown into a state of fear and panic, Lincoln immediately gripped both sides of his head as a million thoughts kept swarming in his head at this sudden realization. Why are they here? How long have they been standing there? Did they see him practice his dance routine? And, most of all, do they know it is him?

Lincoln quickly shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts plaguing his mind and focusing upon the situation taking place behind him: an infuriated Lynn was repeatedly pounding her fists together; each time her knuckles collided into each other produced a crack sound, gradually getting louder and louder, making the white-haired boy wince. Lori cracked her neck on both sides, Luna, Lola, Lana, and Luan's hands slowly balled into fists, whereas Lucy and Lisa remained completely still, but Lincoln assumed that they were mad, too. But, this did raise another question: Why are they getting angry?

Once again, Lincoln's thoughts were immediately brought to a halt as he saw Leni running into the tire circle, getting away from the scene about to unfold. Not wanting to get caught, he quickly unplugged his phone with the audio jack and hid himself behind a stack located slightly farther from his "practice area", but gave him a good view of his sisters. Luckily for him, Leni didn't see him, granting him the opportunity to catch his breath and wipe the droplets of sweat developing on his forehead. As he scanned the area, wanting to see what had provoked them into getting them riled up, Lincoln looked up and saw a boy with a familiar bowl of red hair next to a wagon containing what looked like an engine motor as well as another boy with brown hair, glasses and a purple slip-on shirt with a yellow shirt underneath, holding up his phone horizontally; Lincoln immediately recognized the redhead.

"Chandler...?" Lincoln said to himself. "What could he possibly be doing here?"

* * *

Sunday: Royal Woods Junkyard

Scrap Heap Hill: 3:56 P.M.

The boy with the phone pressed the "Record" button, ready to witness this chain reaction that can launch his companion to internet glory. Chandler cleared his throat before giving his introduction to the prank. "Hello, Internet!" the redhead began. "I hope everyone is ready to see this crazy and totally awesome prank about to go down, or, should I say, go 'down-hill'! HA!" He gestured to the weighted wagon, now with a rope tied around it and attached to broken oven nearby. "When I pull this rope, this wagon will go straight down this pile of scrap and into that circle of tires!" Chandler pointed to the tire towers. "There's this guy that's down there dancing like an idiot. When those tire towers go down, he'll be a total loser!"

The boy with the phone made the camera follow Chandler as he untied the rope attached to the oven. Now holding the weight of the wagon with all the strength he could muster, Chandler turned his attention back to the camera. "On the count of three! One...Two...THREE!" And with that, Chandler let go of the rope, the fibers grazed against the palms of his hands as he and the boy watched on as the wagon made its descent.

However, the boy who was recording managed to catch the Loud sisters blocking the entrance to the target tire tower.

"Uh, Chandler?" the boy began. "What about those girls blocking the path?" Chandler immediately snapped out of his thoughts at being a viral hit as he caught an eyeful of nine angry faces looking back at him, but, what concerned him the most was when he averted his gaze into the tire circle and saw that his victim wasn't there.

"Hey, where'd Larry go?"

* * *

Sunday: Royal Woods Junkyard

Tire Tire Towers: 3:57 P.M.

"The wagon's moving fast, dudes...!" Luna said, worriedly. "What do we do?!"

"According to my calculations, based on Newton's first law of motion and the velocity of the wagon, I would say that the best course of action to prevent the wagon from setting off a chain reaction that could potentially send our brother under the care of medical personnel is to form a human barrier. Our combined weight would be enough to bring the wagon to a halt," Lisa stated.

The wagon was now approaching the girls at an alarming rate. With no time to lose, the girls quickly scrambled themselves into a tight formation, ready to catch the wagon. Sure enough, Lisa's proposal was proven to be very effective, as the girls were able to block the wagon successfully. As they absorbed the impact, the soles of their shoes slid across the dirt, pushing them all back to the tire tower behind them. As the Loud sisters recovered from the ordeal, they heard a loud rumbling coming from the tire tower about to fall. As they turned around, they saw the tires at the very top begin to tumble and make their descent. What this a sight to be taken in for the sisters, they realized that Lincoln must still be in the circle about to get crushed.

"Hang on, I'll get him!" Lynn yelled as she rushed inside the circle. The rumbling sounds grew louder as she scanned the inside of the circle for any sign of the white-haired boy, but couldn't find him. Instead, when she turned back to escape, she saw something much worse about to unfold...

...she saw Leni hiding behind the crumbling tire tower about to get crushed.

"LYNN! LENI! LOOK OUT!" the sisters screamed as they all proceeded to rush in.

However, before Lynn could react, she suddenly found herself next to Leni being pushed out of the circle, now with the stack of tires having completely fallen in the middle, destroying Lincoln's boom box in the process. As Leni fell to the ground, Lynn managed to catch herself in time, planting her right hand in the dirt, and, at the same time, placing her right lower leg in the ground.

"Wh-what..." Lynn began. "What just happened...? How did we..?" The athlete's question was answered as she turned her head back to the wreckage, only to catch an eyeful of her brother, who was standing behind the two of them, both hands on his knees, catching his breath. The other Loud sisters were in a group freeze position with their heads turned to face the three of them with bewildered expressions on their faces. "Lin-Lincoln?" Lynn managed to say as she stood up.

"Are you two okay?" Lincoln asked as he helped Leni get back up on her feet.

"Y-yeah, bro," Lynn replied while dusting herself off.

As Leni adjusted her sunglasses and wiped the dirt that got on her sundress, she quickly hugged Lincoln tightly, lifting him off the ground in the process. "LINKY! YOU SAVED US! YOU'RE A HERO!"

"O-okay, Leni! I-I can't b-breathe!" were the only words Lincoln could muster while receiving his sister's loving affection.

"Oh! Sorry, Lincoln!" Leni responded as she set Lincoln back down on the ground, giving him a moment to breathe.

"Lincoln, what are you doing here?" Lynn asked as the Loud sisters walked over to them.

"I was uh-" Lincoln stammered, his plan now in jeopardy. It was at this moment that he had to come up with a quick lie to not arouse any suspicion. The last thing he needed was to be caught by his sisters, being forced to tell the truth, and have all the effort he put into this surprise be all for nothing. However, being the "man-with-a-plan", Lincoln had a believable statement form in his mind, and it involved something that he remembered he had in his pants pocket. "I was just taking a stroll through the junkyard, looking for my earphones that accidentally got thrown in the trash, before I saw you and Leni about to get crushed," Lincoln replied as he pulled them out of his pocket before remembering something else that was in the pocket of his hoodie. "I also managed to find this glowing thing in one of the junk piles," he said as he took it out, making Lisa's eyes go wide and a smile to form on her face.

"Great Caesar's Ghost!" Lisa exclaimed as she rushed over to Lincoln and taking the object of her brother's hand. "It's the missing component for my invention! Thank you so much, elder sibling unit!"

"Uh...no problem, Lisa," Lincoln said, confused while wondering what was so important about a glowing rod placed in a container. He then turned his attention back to his other sisters. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Me and Lisa were looking for that thing to power up her latest invention," Lana stated.

"And we were looking for Lori's turquoise dress that Leni accidentally threw away, mistaking for garbage," Lola added.

"Where did the wagon come from?" Lincoln asked, pointing to the wagon, somehow containing the engine motor and the trash bag with the dress inside.

"Some guys thought it would be funny to pull off a stunt by stealing and sending our wagon down that hill into the tire towers. We tried to stop the wagon in order to protect-" Luna stopped herself during her explanation, with the sudden realization that she was going to say Lincoln's name. Instead, she had to fabricate a lie, to make sure the sisters' cover wasn't blown. "We were trying to protect Leni from getting hurt, but the wagon's force was too much that we could handle that it was strong enough to push the tire tower behind us," she finally said, as she pointed to the fallen tire tower.

"But weren't we trying to protect Linc-" Leni began, only to have her mouth covered by Lori's hand.

"YEAH! We were trying to protect you from getting hurt Leni! Right?" Lori said loudly with a forced smile. Leni shot Lori a baffled glance, the latter catching the former's expression out of the corner of her eye, causing her to make Leni's nod, as if she agreed.

Lincoln tilted his head in confusion before shrugging, now feeling awkward, knowing that his sisters were lying as well; the feeling being shared with the other siblings.

"Well uh..." Lincoln began, breaking the silence. "This is pretty awkward, so I'll just be-"

"Hey! Where'd they go?!" Lola yelled, directing everyone's attention to the top of the hill of scrap; the boys now having vanished from the top.

"Looks like they got away, dudes..." Luna said.

"We can worry about them later," Lori reassured the two. "What's important is that both Leni and Lynn are okay."

"And we know who to thank for that!" Luan said happily.

As the girls turned their attention back to Lincoln, he was gone.

"Strange. Where did our male sibling disappear to?" Lisa asked.

"Looks like he picked up your habit of teleporting, huh, Luce?" Lynn joked, nudging her elbow into the goth's left shoulder.

"Sigh. Another family member that possesses the same ability that I do," Lucy said in her usual monotone, albeit a slight happiness present in her voice.

"Well, what should we do now?" Lana asked.

'What we totally do is be, like, thankful that Linky didn't catch us!" Leni said.

"Yeah, while I am glad that our bro didn't catch us, I still feel a little guilty about lying to him," Luna said, sadly.

"Relax, girls," Lori said to all of them. "Leni's right. We should literally be thankful that Lincoln bought our lie. Besides, as long as he doesn't find out about us recording him, we're good to go. Right, Luan?"

"Right, sis," the comedienne replied. "I would never post this without Lincoln's permission."

"What I do recommend we do now is head back to our abode," Lisa suggested. "It's getting close to dinner time, and I believe that both Lynn and Leni require a shower after that little ordeal. Plus, I need to store this component in a safe place. Exposure to an outside environment for a prolonged period of time may cause it to explode. Even if I don't know how long it's been there, it's better to be on the safe side. Surprised that it's still intact."

With that being said, the Loud sisters began their walk home, wagon in tow, ready to learn some of Lincoln's moves, while still pondering how long they can keep up their chain of lies, with Lincoln feeling the same way. However, one of the sisters stayed behind.

Luna Loud examined the site where the tire tower fell. "Looks like the boom box that I gave him got destroyed in the process. Those dudes are gonna pay for this," she said as she balled her hands into fists for a few moments before opening them again and letting out a sigh. "I think I have enough money in my piggy bank to get another one, but..." she trailed off, looking at the backs of her sisters now growing farther and farther in the distance.

"...I think I could surprise him with one!" Luna said to herself as she ran after the girls.

* * *

A/N: Well, looks like things are starting to build up! Chandler's plan may have failed, but this isn't the last we'll see of him. I thank you guys so much for all of your support on this story. Your comments and favorites mean everything to me, and this story began as a simple request, too!

Remember that I'm open to requests, so feel free to PM me with any story ideas you would like to see written on this site :)

Check out my DeviantArt, under the username: relentlesssketcher

Anyway, until the next chapter, relentlesssketcherdude, out!


	5. The Prelude to Accidental Popularity

Sunday: Loud House Dining Room and Kitchen: 6:14 P.M.

After Lynn and Leni cleansed themselves of the dirt they had obtained following Lincoln rescuing them from being crushed, they joined the rest of their siblings and their mother at the grown-ups table. Lynn Sr. soon emerged from the kitchen carrying two silver platters: the first one being his signature "Lynn-sagna", while the second one was the mac-n-cheese balls that became a smash hit amongst the Loud siblings. Following this, he sat himself beside his wife as the older Loud sisters began grabbing their portions of the meal in front of them.

Meanwhile, at the younger kids' table, chaos was ensuing as usual: Lana and Lola engaging in a food fight, Lisa and Lucy ignoring the commotion, and Lincoln struggling to feed Lily. Since they were sitting in the kitchen, they were the first to receive the lasagna and mac-n-cheese balls, but it didn't seem to last long...

"Come on, Lily," Lincoln said, having difficulty with trying to feed the infant. "Here comes the lasagna train! Choo-choo!"

As the spoon approached Lily's face, the baby swatted it, hitting Lucy in the face.

"Oops! Sorry, Lucy!" Lincoln said as he took his napkin and reached across the table to wipe off the tomato sauce on Lucy's hair.

"Sigh. Too bad that didn't kill me," Lucy said, before her frown turned into a grateful smile. She was glad to have an older brother like Lincoln looking out for the safety and well-being of not only for her, but also for the entire family. She could not recall a single instance where he said "no" to a request to help any of his sisters, even helping her in poetry and being present for her poetry recitals. As such, she felt a little guilty that she couldn't find a way to return the many favors he had done for her in the past, reason being that he never asked anything from her. Still, she couldn't be anymore thankful to have him around. "Thanks, Lincoln," she said warmly.

"No problem," Lincoln said as he picked up the spoon off of the ground and headed to the sink to rinse it off as well as to the trash can to dispose of the napkin. However, when he was on his way back, he was suddenly pelted by a mac-n-cheese ball in the face. As he took it off, he saw a Lola and Lana laughing and pointing at him. Wanting them to get a taste of their own medicine, Lincoln threw the ball back at Lana, but the latter managed to dodge it at the last second, hitting Lisa right in the glasses instead. As Lincoln cupped one of his hands over his mouth in shock, Lisa took them off, wiped them with her napkin, and put them back on, still maintaining her unamused face as she scooped some of her lasagna into her hand.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be..!" Lisa said while calculating the trajectory of her shot.

"Lisa! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-!" Lincoln apologized before flinching, ready for impact.

However, Lisa failed to take into account just how far she could throw due to her small stature. As such, the little genius's shot managed to hit Lucy instead of Lincoln. As the white-haired boy grabbed another napkin and handed it to the goth, the latter took it and wiped it off of her hair.

"Sigh. Do I have a sign on me that says, 'Shoot me'?" Lucy said, monotonously while crumbling the sauce-covered napkin and putting it off to the side.

Lola, watching this go down, couldn't help but burst into laughter. Unfortunately for her, Lily, also amused by the sight taking place, babbled some gibberish and accidentally threw her small bowl of lasagna in the air, landing on top of the princess's hair, silencing her. This managed to cause an uproar of giggles amongst the kiddie table as Lincoln sat himself back down, joining in on the laughter regarding Lola's little "accident". The little princess herself couldn't help but laugh as well.

* * *

Back at the grown-ups table, after everyone began devouring the dinner prepared by the patriarch of the Loud family. As they ate in silence, Rita decided to break the ice with some casual conversation.

"So Lori, did you manage to recover your dress?" she asked before taking a bite out of a mac-n-cheese ball.

Lori wiped her mouth before responding. "I did! And it was _literally_ safe and sound, too!"

"That's great, sweetie!" Rita said, happily.

Leni then chimed in. "But the best part was that we saw Linky-"

Leni was suddenly cut off by Luna, who cupped her hand over the ditzy blonde's mouth to prevent her from spilling the beans regarding Lincoln's secret. The rest of the Loud sisters had different reactions: Lori almost choked on her lasagna, Luan almost spit out the soda from her mouth, and Lynn stopped herself before the lasagna entered her mouth.

"You saw Lincoln doing what, honey?" Lynn Sr. asked, confused.

'We saw Lincoln in the junkyard, pops. The little dude was searching for his earphones that accidentally got thrown in the trash," the rocker-girl said on the spot, but made it sound convincingly. Ever since Lincoln was able to help Luna out when it came to the whole "Yes-Man" incident, her ability in sounding persuasive really improved. She made a mental note to thank him about that later.

Having dodged a close bullet, Lori, Leni, and Lynn wiped their foreheads in unison, before quickly glancing in Lincoln's direction and seeing him engaging in an intense food fight with the other younger siblings. A few voices and sounds were audible.

"Take some of this!" Lola yelled, slinging a mac-n-cheese ball at Lisa, the latter standing on top of the kiddie table.

"Impudent runt," the genius remarked in an irritated, yet playful manner while adjusting her eyeglasses. "I'm going to savor watching you suffer."

"What do you mean by _that_?" Lola taunted before getting pelted directly in the face by lasagna.

"Fire in the hole!" Lana yelled before slamming down on three spoons sitting on the edge of the counter, all of which contained lasagna. The lasagna flew in the air, hitting Lucy and Lincoln on top of their heads.

"Ah-!" Lucy exclaimed before swinging her hand, containing a mac-n-cheese ball, directly in the tomboy's direction, managing to strike her right on her right cheek, causing her to land on her back.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was playing the role as a human shield, protecting Lily, making sure she doesn't get hurt in the chaos while launching food back and receiving shots.

"This is getting out of control, huh, Lily?" Lincoln said to the baby, the latter nodding while playing with her food.

* * *

Sunday: Loud House

Luna & Luan's Room: 8:34 P.M.

After dinner ended and everything got cleaned up, the Louds got themselves ready for bed. With Lincoln and Lily having gone to bed, the other Loud sisters gathered in Luna and Luan's room, as the comedienne called them all over to the room after supper regarding the newly acquired video.

"All right, guys," Luan said. "The video's finished uploading onto my laptop and ready to be sent to each of our phones." The comedienne hovered the mouse cursor over the "Send" button in her e-mail as the others pulled out their cell phones. "And send!" she said, excitedly while clicking it.

In an instant, a simultaneous ping emerged from each of their phones, signaling them that they have just received the e-mail.

"All right, we got it, Luan," Lynn said.

"Killer, dudes!" Luna exclaimed, punching her fist in the air.

"Okay, everyone," Lori said, getting the other sisters' attention. "Remember what we promised to Lincoln: we don't tell anyone else about this. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" seven of the Loud sisters said in unison.

The other eighth Loud sister was busy texting away on her phone.

"Leni?" Lori asked the blonde. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry Lori!" Leni said, looking up from her phone. "I just sent Becky the video."

"You WHAT?!" the sisters said in surprised unison.

"It's because, like, Becky saw us at the junkyard earlier," she explained. "She wanted to know what we were doing."

Lori face palmed. "What the heck was Becky doing in the junkyard?"

"Well, she wasn't, like, there."

"What do you mean by that, Leni?"

"Remember that boy that was going to send the wagon down the hill to hurt Linky?"

The other sisters nodded in unison.

"Well, Becky saw the video they recorded and we were in the shot before they stopped filming. It went completely viral and the video received a ton of views and landed a spot on the 'Trending' list on ViewTube."

"Ugh!" Lola said, angrily. "Just wait until I get my hands on him and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Lola, calm down," Lori said, putting the pageant diva at ease. "I don't think we'll run into him again. Besides, we need to focus on what's important, which is-"

The eldest blonde was cut off mid-sentence by her phone buzzing in her pocket. She quickly fished it out and it was a message from Carol Pingrey.

"Lori, is that your brother?" the text read accompanied by the video of Lincoln dancing.

Lori quickly responded with this message: "Carol, whatever you do, don't send the video to anyone else."

"Why not?" Carol replied.

"It's" Lori typed before deleting her message. She suddenly realized that if Carol knew that she, alongside her sisters, had filmed Lincoln without his consent, she would paint her family in a bad light, especially taking into consideration how much this routine meant to him. The only way to prevent that from happening is to formulate a semi-truth: a half-lie and half-truth.

After a few moments, Lori typed: "It's because me and my sisters wanted to learn and practice some of his dance moves."

"He's quite the talented dancer. But I sent the video to Chaz and Dana, and I think they sent the video to their friends, too. Sorry, Lori." Carol typed.

At that moment, Lori dropped her phone in morbid shock, before she slumped over, confusing her sisters.

"I'm totally sorry, Lori!" Leni pleaded. "I didn't mean to-"

Lori sighed. She knew that Leni was too honest and innocent of a soul to not tell a lie. Moreover, Lori also knew that she brought this all upon themselves; that the moment that this video ended up in their hands, there was no way all of them would be that careful to not send and share it.

"It's okay, Leni," Lori said, putting a hand on Leni's shoulder. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have come up with the idea of filming Lincoln..."

"No, dude," Luna interjected. "It's all our fault. We wanted to learn bro's wicked dance moves."

"It's up to us to atone for our mistakes. We had to misfortune to catch him practicing and we were given the temptation to record it in action," Lucy added.

"It's only a matter of time before Lincoln blows up on the internet now," Lana remarked.

"Let's just hope our male sibling unit doesn't trace the origin back to us," Lisa commented.

With that, the chain of lies comes to a close and a new viral sensation will rise.

* * *

A/N: Now this was a difficult chapter to write: reason being that I had trouble coming up with ideas that would drive the plot along. Some ideas were that when Luan was going to send the video, she would hit the "Export Video" button by accident, posting it directly to her ViewTube account. Another idea was that Luan would get drowsy and accidentally hit "Export Video" before falling asleep on top of her keyboard and realizing it the following day. So, I think this was a good approach that would keep the story flowing in the direction I want it to. Let me know in the comments what you think.

There was also a nod to "Sonic Forces" in this chapter's dialogue. Type the quote in the comments and you'll get a special shout-out in the next chapter!

Also, I'm open to commissions! Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas for a story you would like to see written, or if you have any ideas for this story!

Check out my DeviantArt under the username: relentlesssketcher

Anyway, until the next chapter, relentlesssketcherdude, out!


	6. A Chain Reaction of a Chain of Reactions

Sunday: McBride Residence

Clyde's Room: 8:45 P.M.

Clyde had just changed into his pajamas and was currently preparing his schoolbag for tomorrow. Just then, his phone buzzed, indicating that he had just received a notification. As he unlocked it, he pulled down his notification tab and saw that it was a message from Rusty.

The text read: "Hey, Clyde! Check this link out, dude!" Following that, Rusty had put the ViewTube link that someone uploaded. it was a video titled, "White-Hired Kid Busts Some Moves!" The video currently amassed 45,000 views within the last few minutes.

Curious, Clyde clicked on it, wondering what had gotten Rusty so excited. As soon as the video loaded, Clyde's eyes immediately went wide as he instantly recognized the figure dancing. The white-hair and freckles were instantly recognizable. It was none other than his best friend dancing like a professional to the song, which was easily audible.

"Dang, Lincoln," Clyde began. "Didn't know you had it in you!"

* * *

Sunday: Royal Woods Downtown

Flip's Food n' Fuel: 8:47 P.M.

Flip was currently reclining by the counter, currently watching videos regarding efficient methods in scamming customers and giving them a run for their money. Business was usually very slow at this hour, so it gave him some "alone time". As he had just finished watching another video, he received a notification that said that a new video landed on the 'Trending' list.

"Hm?" Flip muttered. "What could be popular at this hour?"

The last video he watched involved a redhead sending a wagon down a hill at the Royal Woods Junkyard headed straight for a stack of tires, but was suddenly intercepted by a group of girls that looked VERY familiar to Flip, but couldn't seem to recall their names. The video that succeeded that one was a video with a boy wearing a gray hoodie and a boom box in the background, surrounded by a group of tire towers.

"What could this be about?" Flip said to himself as he clicked the "Play" button. As soon as the video finished loading, Flip watched intently as the boy in the video moved his body in time with the beat and rhythm of the song. What made Flip raise an eyebrow was that he remembered the identity of this boy.

"Huh, it's that Lincoln kid dancing," Flip said under his breath, both intrigued and amused by the sight taking place in the video.

* * *

Sunday: Royal Woods Downtown

Burpin' Burger: 8:48 P.M.

"Come on, move it!" Principal Huggins angrily said while honking his car's horn. He was currently stuck in a traffic jam next to Burpin' Burger after picking a to-go order for over 15 minutes at this point. Bored, he decided to pull out his phone and see what was new. Upon pulling it out, he received a notification from Mrs. Johnson to check out a video that's gone viral involving someone he knows, leaving behind the link.

He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "This should be interesting..."

As soon as he pressed the "Play" button, he couldn't help but smile, knowing what Mrs. Johnson meant with that statement about him knowing this person.

"Looks like Lincoln's got some moves," Huggins said, before looking at the car in front of him move a couple inches, causing him to sigh and press his foot against the gas pedal slowly before stepping on the brake and continuing to watch the video.

* * *

Sunday: City

Casagrande Apartment: 8:50 P.M.

"Now all you have to do is substitute the three for 'x' and you have your answer," Ronnie Anne said, helping Carlino with his math homework.

"Oh!" Carlino said, getting the answer. "I get it now! Thanks, Ronnie Anne!"

"No problem, Carlino," Ronnie Anne replied, patting his back as Bobby walked into the room, phone in hand. Carlino closed his notebook, complete with the assignment. He passed by Bobby, glaring at him with a smug look on his face, confusing him.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne!" Bobby called out to his little sister. "You may want to check this out." He handed his phone to her, already with a video ready to be played.

"What is this, Bobby?"

"Just watch it. You might be surprised."

"All right..." Ronnie Anne said, skeptical, yet, at the same time, intrigued. Upon pressing the "Play" button, her eyes widened to be the size of dinner plates and her mouth dropped down to the floor in shock. His appearance was unmistakable. It was her "friend, not boyfriend," Lincoln.

"L-Lincoln?" she said, under her breath.

"Lil' bro's got quite the moves, huh?"

"Y-yeah..." Ronnie Anne stammered, her face blushing slightly.

* * *

Sunday: Sunset Canyon Retirement Home

Pop-Pop's Room: 8:51 P.M.

Albert was reclining in his chair, watching a show involving four best friends competing against each other in challenges where they humiliate themselves in public. He couldn't get enough of their hilarious antics as well as people's reactions to them. As the punishment has been dealt, involving one of them dressed up as a superhero named "Captain Fat Belly" and having to tell other places that weren't Staten Island to "Suck It", his computer pinged, informing him of a notification.

As Albert got out of his recliner and checked his computer, he saw that the notification was about a video that landed on the "Trending" list on ViewTube. He simply rolled his eyes, wondering what the commotion was about regarding some figure dancing in a junkyard. Curious, he clicked the link and the "Play" button. Suddenly, Albert rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't imagining things, but, sure enough, he wasn't.

"Huh, didn't know my look-alike had moves like that!" Albert said happily, impressed by Lincoln's dancing skills.

* * *

Sunday: Grouse Residence Living Room: 8:52 P.M.

The sole occupant of the house was slouched over his desk, trying to debug a code on his computer. After typing the last command input, he managed to successfully get the job done.

"Hah!" Grouse exclaimed, satisfied with the results. However, his computer pinged, alerting him of a notification. As he closed the command window and opened the web browser, he saw that it was a video that was blowing up in popularity on ViewTube. Tilting his head in confusion, he clicked the link and pressed the "Play" button. As the video played of Lincoln dancing, a smile formed on Grouse's face, amused by the white-haired boy's moves.

"Hmph. Looks like that Loud boy has quite the moves..."

* * *

As more and more people clicked the video of Lincoln dancing, the view count grew immensely, surpassing that of the video of Chandler sending the wagon down the hill towards the tire towers at the junkyard. More viewers consisted of some of the Loud family's friends, including Haiku, Tabby, Polly Pain, Giggles, Margo, Paige, Chunk, Scoots, Tetherby, Kirby, Liam, Zach, and Maggie, among others across Royal Woods.

It's only a matter of time before Lincoln puts two and two together...

* * *

A/N: Welp, now this was definitely a chapter that moved from location to location in just a short amount of time. I really appreciate all of you guys supporting my work and leaving behind comments and reviews that may help in the story. How will Lincoln react when he goes to school the next day? Will the Loud sisters be exposed for recording Lincoln's routine? Stay tuned!

Remember that I'm open to commissions, so feel free to PM me if you have some ideas for any stories you would like to have written on this site!

Check out my DeviantArt page, under the username: relentlesssketcher

Regarding the "Sonic Forces" quote, the answer was in Lisa's dialogue: "Impudent runt. I'm going to savor watching you suffer," said by Zavok, one of my favorite Sonic villains, alongside Infinite. A guest managed to get the answer right, so kudos to him/her!

For this chapter, Albert was watching a show about four friends who compete against and humiliate each other. Type the name of the show in the comments if you know it, and you'll get a shout-out in the next chapter!

Anyway, until the next chapter, relentlesssketcherdude, out!


	7. Anxiety and Suspicions

Monday: Loud House Dining Room and Kitchen: 6:46 A.M.

The Loud sisters were sitting at the dining room table, having a breakfast consisting of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. However, the mood was completely unlike the weather outside: cloudy and tense, instead of sunny and peaceful. With the video having gone completely viral overnight, it was only a matter of time before Lincoln finds out it was them. As they were all sharing the same sentiments, they heard the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs, putting them at the edge of their seats, out of fear that Lincoln would confront them.

Instead, Lincoln walked into the room holding Lily in his arms in a very nonchalant manner. "Morning, everyone!" he greeted cheerfully while setting Lily in her highchair, the infant babbling some gibberish and sticking her tongue out in a cutesy and playful manner. The Loud boy then adjourned into the kitchen, whistling a happy tune while searching for a plate.

This behavior confused the Loud sisters as they exchanged baffled glances at each other. What they had expected was different than what was happening in front of them. They immediately focused back on their meals as Lincoln returned, plate in hand as well as applesauce for Lily.

After giving Lily her applesauce with a spoon and after he got his share of the breakfast, he sat himself back down, he couldn't help but notice the others sneaking glances in his direction, befuddling him.

"Uh...you guys okay?" Lincoln asked, concerned.

Lynn was the first to speak up after a brief moment of awkward silence. "Uh, yeah, bro! We just-" she said with a forced smile, confusing Lincoln even further, making him raise an eyebrow. Lynn quickly glanced at the other sisters as a means of helping her come up with a believable explanation.

"We just- noticed that you used a different type of shampoo than what you usually wear!" Leni blurted out.

Lincoln tilted his head before a slight blush appeared on his face. "Wow, I'm surprised you noticed. You like it?" Lincoln asked, a genuine smile forming on his face.

"Totally, Linky!" Leni responded in her usual ditzy manner. "Smells like freshly-cut spring flowers strewn across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon." Everyone looked at her with confused faces before Lincoln broke the quiet mood.

"Y-yeah...anyway, what's new with you guys?"

"Nothing much, elder sibling unit," Lisa said while adjusting her glasses. "The component that you managed to salvage from the junk pile yesterday has to be fully tested to make sure it is fully stable for usage."

"What exactly are you working on anyway, Lisa?" Luan asked the genius.

"I cannot tell you that just yet; I'm keeping it a surprise."

* * *

Monday: Vanzilla: 7:44 A.M.

After dropping off the younger kids at the elementary school and Lynn off at the middle school, the other older Loud siblings were approaching the high school, discussing how they managed to avoid having to tell Lincoln the truth about the situation.

"How did you manage to fool Lincoln like that, Leni?" Lori asked while making a right turn at an intersection.

"I saw that there was a different bottle of shampoo in the bathtub earlier," Leni explained. "I figured that Linky may have used it, since it was still full."

"Still though, nice thinking, sis!" Luna commented.

"Yeah, but we're still not out of the clear just yet, guys..." Luan said, worriedly.

Lori sighed as they just pulled into the student parking lot of the school. "Let's just hope that Lincoln doesn't know it's us." she said, the others nodding in agreement.

* * *

Monday: Royal Woods High School

Main Entrance: 7:47 A.M.

As the four of them entered the school, Lori and Leni were suddenly ambushed by their friends, bombarding them with questions; the same happened with Luna and Luan.

"Lori, your brother's gone viral!" Becky said.

"You're brother's moves are off the hook!" Dana added.

"He's quite the dancer, huh Leni?" Chaz remarked.

"Luna, your brother can really move!" Luna's girlfriend, Sam, exclaimed.

"Luan, I had no idea your brother was so talented!" Luan's crush, Benny, said.

Seeing all these people telling them these things about Lincoln's dancing in the video all the more increased the Loud sisters' levels of anxiety that Lincoln uncovers the truth.

"This is going to be harder than I thought..." Lori said under her breath as her phone vibrated. Upon pulling it out, it was a message from Bobby.

The text read: "Hey, babe! Lil' bro's gone viral! The video now has over 500,000 views!"

She could only hope that the other sisters weren't dealing with the same situation; Luna, Luan, and Leni feeling the same way.

* * *

Monday: Royal Woods Middle School

Corridor Maze: 7:35 A.M.

Earlier before Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan entered the school, Lynn experienced the same ordeal. She was instantly swarmed by her friends, all of them talking about Lincoln in the video, now having gone completely viral all across the country, taking the internet by storm.

"Your brother's a really awesome dancer!" Margo said.

"Yeah, he is really talented at dancing!" Francisco commented.

As such, Lynn was immediately getting worried regarding her only brother finding out that they filmed his routine without consent.

* * *

Monday: Royal Woods Elementary School

Locker Labyrinth: 7:24 A.M.

With the younger sisters having gone their separate ways, Lincoln entered the busy student-filled hallway, planning on meeting up with Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach. However, as he walking by, he couldn't help but notice that other students were sneaking glances in his direction, confusing him. Amongst the crowd, he finally saw his friends watching a video through Rusty's phone.

"Didn't know that he could do that with his body..." Zach said, re-watching the video of Lincoln's dance routine. That is, until he noticed out of the corner of his eye that the white-haired Loud boy was approaching them. "Quick, hide it!" he whispered to Rusty, the latter quickly pocketing the phone, as Clyde greeted Lincoln.

"Hey, Lincoln!" Clyde said, giving his buddy a high-five.

"Hey guys! The strangest thing is going on today: first my sisters are acting all weird, and now, everyone in the halls are giving me weird looks, too!" Lincoln stated. "I'm confused..." he put one hand over his forehead to piece together these strange behaviors.

"Well, the reason why is because-" Clyde said, before Coach Pacowski walked by the group.

"Hey, Lincoln!" the gym teacher said to the boy. "Your dance moves are awesome! You should teach me sometime!" He then pulled Lincoln aside momentarily and whispered, "I could use them to impress the school's nurse. Think you could teach me?"

"Uhhh...sure, Coach..." Lincoln said, still puzzled as to what he was going on about.

"Thanks, Lincoln!" Coach Pacowski whispered happily before patting Lincoln's back and heading further down the hallway on his way to the gym. The white-haired boy scratched the side of his head, further confused. 'He does he know I could dance?' he thought to himself as he headed back to his friends, who were all watching a video on Rusty's phone.

"Guys, I-" Lincoln began before shutting his mouth as he got a quick glimpse of the video they were watching. He immediately recognized the background of tire towers, the song that was playing, and most of all...

...who was dancing.

"Is-is that me?" Lincoln stuttered, getting his friends' attention.

"Yeah, Lincoln!" Liam said, stoked. "You've got real talent in dancing!"

"You really need to teach us some of those moves, dude!" Rusty commented, the moment Lincoln approached them and saw the video in its entirety.

Lincoln remained completely unresponsive before clutching both sides of his head in disbelief. Someone recorded the routine he was going to use in the competition, ruining all chances he had at winning now that someone could potentially steal his moves.

"Uh, dude?" Clyde asked the white-haired boy, waving his hand in front of Lincoln's face. "You okay?"

Lincoln quickly shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance. At that moment, Girl Jordan and Penelope walked by.

"Hey, Lincoln! Sweet moves!" Girl Jordan said.

"You can really move, Lincoln!" Penelope added.

"Y-yeah, Clyde, I'm fine," Lincoln said reassuringly, though in reality, he was panicking. While he was glad to receive a lot of praise for his dancing, he wanted to keep it a secret before the big day on Saturday.

Suddenly, his cell phone pinged. As Lincoln quickly fished it out of his pocket and opened it up, he saw that it was a message from Ronnie Anne.

The message read: "Hey, lame-o! You have some sick moves!"

The message from Ronnie Anne was more than enough to confirm his suspicions that this video had gone viral.

'Who could've done this?' Lincoln thought, before suddenly, he managed to connect the dots as to who recorded him that day in the junkyard. Chandler was still at the top of the hill, so it couldn't have been him. Instead, he realized that it wasn't just one person that recorded his routine...

...it was nine people...

...and he knew exactly who.

* * *

A/N: Looks like Lincoln figured it out and the sisters' cover has now been blown. With the anxiety building up amongst the other Loud sisters, will they be able to work up the courage to tell Lincoln the truth? Or will they try to keep it a secret, despite Lincoln's knowledge of their little "stunt"? Stay tuned!

Remember that I'm open to commissions! So, if you have any ideas for stories you would like to see written on this site, feel free to PM me. I'll talk to you as soon as possible.

As for the Shout-Out last chapter, the show Albert was watching was "Impractical Jokers".

Congratulations to the following users who got it right! Their names are as follows:  
DreadedCandiru2  
sulfur angel  
PrankK1ng  
Jster1983  
Dbzfan2007

Shout-Out Opportunity: Leni's description of the scent of Lincoln's shampoo was taken straight out of an old cartoon that was shown on Cartoon Network. To get a shout-out in the next chapter, type in the name of the show as well as the character that said the line. If you get it right, your username will be featured at the end of the next chapter! Good luck!

Check out my DeviantArt page, under the username: relentlesssketcher

Anyway, until the next chapter, relentlesssketcherdude, out!


	8. Rising Tension

Monday: Royal Woods Elementary School

Lunchroom Central: 11:32 A.M.

Lucy, Lana, and Lola were also facing some problems with keeping their anxiety levels down.

With all of their classmates sharing their thoughts and comments regarding Lincoln's video, they had a feeling that Lincoln would get word on it and confront them at home. While that was still a few hours away, it still did not ease their tension. Since Lincoln didn't have lunch for another half-hour, Lucy had lunch in the next 15 minutes, and Lisa ate lunch in the kindergarten classroom, the twins were adjourning in the cafeteria seeing what was new alongside a few of their classmates. Unfortunately, despite the meals consisting of meatloaf with mashed potatoes, ham and cheese sandwiches, leafy green salad, and pepperoni pizza slices, the two of them weren't actually that hungry.

Instead, they each just grabbed a milk carton and sat themselves down on a table, sitting across from each other. Lola was the first to open her milk carton and take a sip before breaking the ice.

"Lana, I'm really scared. I mean, I knew that Lincoln was going to use my talent at winning beauty pageants to win tickets to Dairyland, but this time, I think we've crossed the line for using _his_ talent for our own selfish needs..."

Lana chugged down the milk carton all the way until it was a quarter-full, but was listening to Lola's statement about their predicament intently, sharing the same level of concern. She wiped the milk off of her upper lip with the back of the palm of her left hand before talking.

"Yeah... I mean, while I am happy that Lincoln is receiving a lot of praise for his special talent, I'm also scared for what he'll do once he figures out it was us..."

The two of them couldn't imagine how Lincoln would react once he learns the truth.

-Lana and Lola's Imagination-

All of the Loud sisters were gathered at the Loud House living room discussing their current situation.

"Guys," Lori began. "We can't keep this up forever. He's gonna figure it out sooner or later."

Suddenly, the front door was kicked open, and what they saw entering the household was an upset Lincoln, phone in hand.

"I can't believe you guys!" he yelled loudly. "How could you do this to me?!"

"Lincoln! We're so sorry!" the sisters yelled in unison rushing over to Lincoln, the latter quickly pushing them out of his way. They couldn't but noticed the tears running down his face. It was bad enough that all his hard work was put on the internet against his will, despite how popular he has gotten, but the fact that it has escalated to this was something else.

"NO!" Lincoln yelled at them, taking them all aback. "Every time you guys meddle in whatever I do to get me the recognition that all of you get, you want to ride it for your own selfish benefits!" Tears began rolling down the twins' eyes, scared for what Lincoln would do next. His words, on their own, rocked them to their cores, but how he was saying it to them, caused the waterworks to activate from each of their eyes.

The white-haired Loud boy then stormed up the staircase and slammed his door, furious at each of them. That is, until he opened his door and yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO SEE OR HEAR EACH OF YOU EVER AGAIN!" With that, he slammed his door harder than before, the sound echoing throughout the household. As such, the sisters exchanged guilty looks, now wondering what to do to get Lincoln to talk to them again, but was all but inevitable.

-End Imagination-

Monday: Royal Woods Elementary School

Lunchroom Central: 11:58 A.M.

The twins shook their heads in unison, trying to rid themselves of such a ludicrous thought. The Lincoln they knew wouldn't react like that, but, at the same time, they don't know how he would take this information. The only thing they could do is hope that Lincoln doesn't get too angry with them akin to how he did in their imagination.

It was also at that moment when they caught a glimpse of Lucy and wondering around the cafeteria. Seeing the goth caused both of the twins to rush over and check in on her.

"Lucy! Lucy!" the two of them called out, getting her attention.

"Sigh. I can only assume that you two have received remarks regarding the video?" Lucy asked them. The twins nodded their heads in response.

It was also at that moment where they noticed Lincoln and his classmates began to enter the lunchroom. Upon seeing him made the three of them go into "panic mode". As such, they quickly rushed over to the back of a vending machine, concealing themselves from being spotted by their brother. Despite them being obscured from view, they were capable of listening to their brother's conversation he was having with his friends.

"Guys, come on, I'm not _that_ good at dancing," Lincoln stated.

"What are you talking about, Lincoln?" Clyde asked. "Your dance moves are amazing!"

"Yeah, dude!" Rusty added. "I think some of the girls in our glass were eyeing you...!" He nudged Lincoln's shoulder in a playful manner.

Lincoln sighed. The three Loud sisters exchanged quick glances at each other, realizing that he had seen the video as well. It was only a matter of time before they were exposed, and they knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Suddenly, a ping emerged from their cell phones. Seeing it as a new video amassing viral fame, they quickly saw the title and knew that Lincoln's dance video was now being an internet trend. Wanting to watch it to see what was going on, they had to get out of their hiding spot. Luckily for them, they saw a pack of fourth-graders walking by. Seeing as an opportunity to camouflage themselves, the three of them sped towards the group of students, somehow managing to not get caught by Lincoln or any of his friends.

Monday: Royal Woods Elementary School

Locker Labyrinth: 12:10 P.M.

Once they were in the clear, Lucy, Lana, and Lola sat themselves by a group of lockers, hidden from view. From there, Lucy turned on her cell phone and opened it to the video. The video was titled: "White-Haired Boy Dancing Compilation".

The first clip showed Lincoln dancing, but it wasn't to his own song.

Rather, it was a different one, that was soon to a bunch of other songs, all of which managed to fit Lincoln's routine perfectly.

Clip One (Song used: Feel Good Inc. - Gorillaz): _"_ _Love forever, love is free, let's talk together, you and me. Windmill, windmill, for the land, is everybody in?"_ At this verse, Lincoln's movement patterns were very calm and smooth, his body moving in a very snake-like fashion. When the rap began, Lincoln immediately jumped, his body's movement patterns suddenly breaking out, dancing along with the beat and speed of the song.

Clip Two (Song used: Your Reality - Dan Salvato & Jillian Ashcraft): The instrumental portion with the flute and guitar was when Lincoln's fluid movement patterns kicked in, matching in tune to the sounds of the music.

Clip Three (Song used: A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton): _"And you know I would a thousand miles, if I could just see you...tonight..."_ At that moment, the movement patterns once again played out.

Clip Four (Song used: Feels Good - Tony Toni Tone): Again, the movement patterns kicked in, but unlike the other songs, they began 10 seconds in the very beginning of the song.

Clip Five (Song used: Shape of You - Ed Sheeran): _"Come on, be my baby, come on..._ _"_ As the third verse continued playing, this was when Lincoln's dance was used.

As the girls kept watching the compilation, they were impressed by how many songs managed to implement Lincoln's moves they wanted to learn and master. After about 10 minutes, the last one played.

Clip Twenty-Six: This last clip was completely different from the previous ones. Instead of it being a song, it was as if they were prompted to mash the "X" button on a video game controller. From there, the video was edited to display Lincoln's dancing in a very sped up manner in tune with the song. _"Together, we can show the world what we can do! You are next to me and I'm next to you! Push me on through until the battle's won!"_

As soon as the video ended, the girls were in morbid shock; their brother had become an internet meme. What's worse is that someone was profiting off of their brother without his consent. Then again, they did film without his permission, but that was far from getting money out of it. Their questions were suddenly answered when they heard an ongoing conversation nearby.

"So, you posted it?" one voice said.

"You bet I did!" the other voice replied in a snarky manner. "Larry's definitely going to become a _real_ legend now! Plus, now I gonna make more money than ever before!"

The voice was all too familiar, and when the two boys that were having a conversation walked by, Lucy, Lana, and Lola glared daggers at the redhead, instantly recognizing him as none other than the boy they encountered back at the junkyard...

* * *

A/N: Well, looks like Lincoln has now become a meme. And now, Lucy, Lana, and Lola have officially encountered Chandler once again following the little situation that took place at the junkyard yesterday. It's now about to come in at full circle in these last couple of chapters. What's going to happen next? Stay tuned!

Remember that I'm open to commissions! So if you have any ideas you would like to see written on this site, feel free to PM me and I'll get in touch with you ASAP!

As for the Shout-Out last chapter, I had asked for not only the show of origin, but also, the CHARACTER who said the line! The answer was the show was "Ed, Edd n' Eddy" and the character was Ed.

Congratulations to those that got both answers! Their names are as follows:  
ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT  
Geo Soul  
Zatch Bell-01  
PrankK1ng  
sulfur angel  
FlicksterLegend

Shout-Out Opportunity: I have two requirements again. They are as follows:  
1.) Where did the song "Your Reality" come from? Type in the name of the game.  
2.) What is the name of the meme in which it involves you mashing the "X" button quickly and then speeding up whatever is in the video? Type in the name of the meme.  
Get both answers right and you'll get a shout-out next chapter!

Check out my Deviantart, under the username: relentlesssketcher

Anyway, until the next chapter, relentlesssketcherdude, out!


	9. Hitting the Climax

Monday: Royal Woods Middle School

Hallway Highway: 3:15 P.M.

Starting with the likes of Chandler making a compilation of Lincoln's dancing going in tune to the rhythm of various songs, it was only a matter of time that other people on the platform would start copying the trend to make a quick buck and amass viral fame.

However, what was unexpected was how fast users were in terms of quickly pounding the creative instances that could be brought about by the white-haired boy's routine.

With all of these compilations of Lincoln's dancing having now gone become the newest meme spanning across the entire ViewTube platform, it wasn't a surprise that the Loud sisters, alongside their friends, would check out these videos out of curiosity.

As Lynn was adjourning through the now empty hallways, making her way out of school, she was busy watching the newest meme compilation video that landed on the "Trending" section. She was very much surprised as to how many songs managed to fit her brother's routine perfectly.

Clip Nine (Song used: Karencitta - Cebuana): When Karencitta begins to rap in the language of Cebuano, Lincoln immediately began to break out in his dancing fit, his body movements perfectly fitting the beat of the song.

Clip Ten (Song used: Clean Bandit: Rather Be): _"When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be! No, no, no, no! No place I'd rather be!"_ When this part of the song began, Lincoln spun on his heels and began to enter a pop-and-lock movement pattern; a move that both Lynn and Lana wanted to learn and master.

Clip Eleven (Song used: Mike Posner: I Took a Pill in Ibiza (Seeb Remix)): _"All I know...are sad songs, sad songs"_ Lincoln's dancing fit began when the techno instrumental started.

Lynn found herself at the top of the stairway at the school's entrance as soon as the compilation ended. As she stowed her cell phone away in her shorts pocket, she couldn't help but fear what Lincoln's reaction would be like when he arrived home. All she could do now was hope that some roller derby would ease the tension that was boiling inside of her.

* * *

Monday: Royal Woods High School

Parking Lot Zone: 3:17 P.M.

The four eldest Loud sisters weren't doing so hot on their end either...

The entire day was solely focused upon Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan receiving non-stop comments about how amazing Lincoln's dance moves were in the video. What made matters worse was that the video had managed to surpass the one million view mark in just one day! The confrontation back at home was all they could think about during the silent car ride home.

Of course, they had seen the compilations that have been going viral as well and, naturally, they were also impressed as to how many different songs could be implemented that managed to go in-sync with Lincoln's moves. To think in just the time span of almost 24 hours, that something as simple as a dance routine could instantly become a meme was simply ludicrous enough on its own. But the fact that there were now people around the globe making money off of it was something else...

There was only one thing they knew for certain: Lincoln is not going to be pleased at ALL by this news.

Despite this, they couldn't help but ponder about who started this trend of dancing compilations in the first place...

* * *

\- A few hours earlier -

Monday: Royal Woods Elementary School

Locker Labyrinth: 12:29 P.M.

"HE IS SO GOING DOWN FOR THIS!" Lola said in an angry voice before proceeding to furiously march to the doors that Chandler and his friend had just entered. However, before she could push them as hard as she could, Lana intervened at the last second.

"Lola, stop!" the tomboy pleaded. "This isn't gonna solve anything! It'll just make things worse!"

"I agree," Lucy chimed in her usual monotone manner. "We're no better than him. If we take down that boy, it wouldn't make that much of a difference. Lincoln's video is out and there's nothing we can do about it." she finished with a sigh.

At first, Lola hesitated, but finally gave in. She had to admit that the goth had a good point. They were no better. Granted what they had done was a complete accident, yet, at the same time, they filmed Lincoln without his permission. Then again, they never made a dancing compilation just to not only make their brother an internet sensation, let alone making money off of him.

It was at that moment that the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. As the students in the cafeteria soon started travelling through the hallway, Lucy and the twins saw a tuft of white hair moving at a brisk pace amongst the crowd. Instantly recognizing it as none other than their white-haired sibling, the three of them quickly scrambled and hid inside a locker left open, surprisingly fitting inside of it in an efficient manner.

Unfortunately for them, that locker was none other than Lincoln's. They held their breaths as they noticed him heading towards them; their heartbeats synchronized as one, beating at a fast and suspenseful pace.

"Come on, guys," Lincoln began, his head turned to face Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach, completely unaware that three of his siblings were crammed inside. "I can't be THAT popular..."

"What are you talking about Lincoln?" Clyde asked, doubtfully. "There are so many compilations of your dancing on ViewTube!"

"You're an internet meme, dude!" Rusty exclaimed, happily.

"You're more famous than my lil' sister!" Liam added. "And she managed to hogtie three rabid pigs with a jump rope!"

"I'm surprised you're not taking advantage of your new status, though..." Zach said, confused.

Lincoln sighed. "Still can't believe that someone or some people managed to film me at the junkyard..." he muttered as his hand began groping to find his book for Social Studies. Lucy, Lana, and Lola quickly held their breaths, trying their hardest to not let out a single peep. Luckily for them, Lincoln's head was still turned, still not facing them. Not wanting this to linger any longer and increase the risk of getting caught, Lucy suddenly caught sight of his book underneath Lana's feet. Trying everything in her power to not emit any noise, she quickly hoisted Lana slightly above the metal floor of the locker, grabbed Lincoln's book, slowly set the tomboy back down, and handed her brother his book.

Upon pulling it out, Lincoln closed the door, leaned back against it, and let out another sigh as he watched his friends adjourn to Mrs. Johnson's classroom. "I never wanted to be famous..." he said to himself, loud enough that his sisters could hear it, him still being unaware of their presence. "All I wanted was to show my friends, my parents, and my sisters that I'm just as talented as they are. While I am glad that a lot of people liked them, I just wanted to win that contest, get the trophy, and have that be the end of it." With that being said, he trudged to Social Studies, these thoughts clouding his head so badly that he accidentally ran into a nearby wall. Regaining his composure and balance, he found his classroom.

The sound of the lone door opening and closing echoed throughout the now empty hallway. The Loud sisters were taken aback by this news. Their brother wasn't reacting to this in an egocentric manner. Rather, it was as if he wished he was never famous in the first place. This just added more fuel to the guilt furnace.

"So that's what's going through his head..." Lana said, albeit sad.

"It pains me to see our only brother acting like this," Lucy added, a slight touch of despair being present in her gloomy voice. "We brought this all upon ourselves. Now, he'll never forgive us..."

As the door to Lincoln's locker swung open, the three of them stepped out.

"Well, what do we do now?" Lana asked worriedly, fearing that the event that had transposed in her and Lola's imagination might play out in reality.

"This," Lola said as she took off her tiara. The moment Lucy and Lana got a closer look at it, they instantly cupped their mouths with both hands in shock.

Lola had a microphone attached to her tiara.

"Lola..." Lucy began. "How long did you have that on?"

"Up until we hid in Linky's locker," the princess replied as she pressed the miniscule "Rewind" button on it, back to the point where Chandler's voice was audible while he was explaining his plan.

"So, why did you have the microphone on the entire time? Didn't you use that thing when you eavesdropped on our secrets a while ago?" Lana asked her twin.

"I did, but I figured that it would come in handy whenever the teacher is explaining stuff and when she's giving us our homework," Lola explained. "It's a lot more easier to just listen to the discussion whenever instead of taking down notes. But it looks like I forgot to turn it off."

'No wonder you've been getting better grades than me, sis,' Lana thought to herself.

"Anyway," Lola continued. "We can use this audio to help us tell Lincoln that it wasn't entirely our fault that he became a living meme. He'll see that the boy that tried to kill him was responsible, and we can work together to take him down!"

Lucy and Lana pondered a bit, taking this idea into consideration before the former spoke up.

"That's actually a really good idea, Lola," Lucy remarked, a slight tinge of happiness found in her voice.

"Yeah, that's an awesome plan!" Lana chimed. "We need to tell the others back at the house about this!"

"Right!" Lola said, happily before taking a quick glance at the hallway clock. Five minutes have passed. "But, I think we should be getting to class right now. We'll work out the rest of the details on the way home."

With that, Lana and Lucy nodded in agreement before they each made their separate ways to their respective classes.

* * *

Monday: Loud House Living Room: 4:06 P.M.

"You dudes really think this plan would work?" Luna asked, skeptically. The ten Loud sisters were gathered in the living room upon receiving a notification on their cell phones stating that the twins and Lucy have a plan and to meet them in the living room.

"It should," Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses. "Such audio would play the role as a prominent source in assisting us with clearing our names. Plus, I believe it is about time we teach that rapscallion a lesson in sabotaging the reputation of our male sibling unit."

"This plan almost seems too good to be true," Lori sighed, whilst holding Lily in her arms, the latter of which playing with some plastic toy keys.

"Aw, come on, Lori!" Lana pleaded.

"This idea seems totally foolproof," Luan added.

"If Linky won't be mad at us, I say we, like, do it!" Leni chimed, happily.

"Well, Lori," Lola said, turning the sisters' attention back to the eldest sibling. "It's your choice. It's either we don't go through with this and we risk losing Lincoln's trust and respect, or we go through with the plan and we work on a new one to take down that guy."

Lori thought over Lola's proposal. She had to admit that the six-year-old had a very good point. If they were to tell Lincoln that Chandler was the one at fault for making him a viral meme, they could formulate a new plan and give the redhead a taste of his own medicine. Plus, Lincoln won't get angry with them and once they get their revenge, all Lincoln needed to do was come up with a new routine. With the help of the other sisters, not only will Lincoln's victory be a shoe-in, the other Loud siblings can learn some sweet new moves as well. A win-win situation!

With this in mind, Lori finally said the following: "All right, I'm in. Let's do it!"

"Excellent!" Lola said with a happy smile on her face. It was at this moment that Lynn Jr. spoke up while throwing a tennis ball up and down.

"So, when exactly do we use this plan?" she asked.

Before Lola could respond, the door swung open and in emerged an 11-year-old boy with sweat running down his face. His white hair was somewhat ruffled and his orange polo was wet. His backpack was slung over his left shoulder as he closed the door behind him. The boy then turned his attention to the Loud sisters, the latter group doing the same. The atmosphere was so quiet that the sound of water dripping from the kitchen faucet was audible. If each of the Loud sisters were wearing a pacemaker, they might be at risk for tachycardia as the sound of their scared heartbeats would be in-sync with one another.

"H-hey, guys..." Lincoln said, breaking the silent tension.

* * *

A/N: Phew, now that was quite the chapter, wasn't it? All of this is building up to the climax of the story! So sorry that it had to end on a cliffhanger, though. It's been hard for me to update this story with me trying to balance time doing this as well as study, so please understand that I won't always be active on this site as I was before. But, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the story so far. What's going to happen next? Will Lincoln be angry with them in the same way as Lana and Lola's imagination foretold? Or will something unexpected occur? Stay tuned!

Regarding the shout-outs from last chapter, the correct answers were that the song "Your Reality" originated from the game "Doki Doki Literature Club!" and the meme is the "Double Boost" from "Sonic Forces". While some of you got the first question right, only two people got both. Congratulations to Ink-Dub as well as a guest!

Shout-Out Opportunity: This one is an easy one for all of you "Loud House" fans: What was the name of the episode where Lola had a microphone attached to her tiara enabling her to utilize her sibling's juiciest secrets against them? Type in the name of the episode. Get it right, and you'll get a shout-out in the next chapter!

Check out my DeviantArt, under the username: relentlesssketcher

Anyway, until the next chapter, relentlesssketcherdude, out!


	10. The Truth Comes Out

Monday: Loud House Living Room: 4:08 P.M.

It seemed like an eternity had passed over the course of the past two minutes that both parties have been staring at each other.

Lincoln was not at all reacting in the same manner that they were anticipating he would. They were expecting him to lash out at them, yell at them, SOMETHING.

Yet, it appeared as though this was not the case.

Naturally, this confused the Loud sisters, especially the twins. As such, they still remained silent.

"Uh, you guys okay? You've been acting weird all day. Is something wrong?" the boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

After another brief moment of silence, the oldest Loud sister spoke up.

"Er-" Lori stuttered. "No! Nothing's wrong, Lincoln!"

"W-we were just a little worried that something happened to you, bro," Luna said.

"Ye-yeah!" Lynn added. "You would've just texted Lori that you were running late!"

Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck. "S-sorry, guys. I just... had some business I needed to attend to. Now if you'll excuse me..." he said as he headed upstairs to his room.

As the Loud sisters watched their brother ascend the staircase and the sound of a door opening and closing was audible, they all quickly scrambled back to the couch, trying to piece together what had just transpired.

"Looks like our male sibling unit does not appear to show any negative emotions or ill will towards us regarding the video," Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah," Leni added before turning her attention to Lana, Lola, and Lucy. "Are you two sure that he, like, saw the video?" The three nodded their heads in response.

"Lincoln seemed really disappointed when we saw him out in the hallway earlier," Lucy said.

"I think we messed up BIG time, guys," Lana dejectedly added.

"Not if we show him the audio!" Lola quipped as she removed her tiara and tried to rewind the audio to Chandler audibly explaining his plan.

As Lola headed to the dining room to do this, the other sisters continued their discussion. However, it was at this moment that Luan noticed something.

"Wait, where'd Luna go?" the comedienne asked, her roommate having vanished without them noticing.

As if on cue, the sound of the front door opening and closing was audible. The girls suddenly turned their attention to the window, only to see the heel of Luna's right boot disappear behind the fence of the front yard of Mr. Grouse's house.

"Where's she going?" Lori asked, the others equally baffled.

* * *

Monday: Loud House

Lincoln's Room: 4:09 P.M.

During the Loud sisters' discussion going on downstairs, Lincoln pulled open his desk's drawer and picked up his walkie-talkie that he uses to communicate with Clyde. After extending the antenna, he pressed the big green button labeled "A!", turning the device on.

"This is Ace Savvy calling One-Eyed Jack. Come in, One-Eyed Jack. Do you read me?" Lincoln said into his walkie-talkie using their one of his and Clyde's many codenames whilst changing his shirt. He had already dumped his sweaty one into his laundry hamper and removed his sneakers to let his feet air out. He started unpacking his backpack and was waiting for a response from his best friend.

After some static, his walkie-talkie responded. "This is One-Eyed Jack. I read you loud and clear, Ace!" Clyde replied. "What's going on, Lincoln?"

"I just got back from school, Clyde," Lincoln began as he collapsed on top of his bed. "I'm just really tired right now."

"I can already guess why," Clyde said. "You've received a lot of attention from our classmates and the other students today, Lincoln! It's only natural that you'd be this exhausted."

"Yeah, you have a point there," Lincoln sighed as he sat upright on the bed. "But here's the weird part, Clyde: my sisters just froze up when I got back home today. Lori was actually the first to approach-"

But before he could finish his statement, Lincoln suddenly heard static followed by Clyde's voice.

"ERROR! ERROR! SYSTEM MALFUNCTION! CANNOT READ DATA! BZZT! BZZT!"

All Lincoln did was just stare at his walkie-talkie in confusion for a few moments before realizing why: having mentioned Lori's name was enough to cause poor Clyde to "malfunction" and pass out after a nosebleed. He simply turned off the walkie-talkie and placed it on his desk before sitting down again on his bed and reflecting on what had just happened throughout the day so far.

He was already aware that a video is out there as well as several others that featured music that managed to coincide with his dancing, which was surprising and impressive to him, but still completely threw his plan out the window. He also knew that several others all across the neighborhood aside from those at school have witnessed these videos as well and knew that it was him. And most especially, he knew that the ones responsible for filming at the junkyard and posting the video was -

The sound of his laptop pinging was enough to snap him out of his thoughts.

Standing up, he walked over to his desk and opened it. Upon it booting up, he saw that it was a video call coming from Ronnie Anne.

"Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked himself under his breath. It had been only a couple of weeks since their last interaction, but Lincoln was surprised that the Hispanic tomboy was calling him at this hour. Taking a deep breath, he clicked the green call button to answer. After a brief moment of black, Ronnie Anne appeared on-screen in her room.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln greeted her to start the conversation. "What's up?"

"You should know what's up, Lame-O," Ronnie Anne replied. "You're a viral star! I'm surprised that you're not ecstatic about it."

Lincoln sighed before responding. "Yeah, well..." he began as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. "The truth is, my dance routine was supposed to be a surprise."

Ronnie Anne tilted her head in confusion. "A surprise? For what?" she asked.

With that, Lincoln begun to explain his plan to her, letting her in on the details of the event happening on Saturday, his plan of getting an actual trophy in the case, and also lamented about how the video that got posted online managed to completely eliminate the entire operation, making him popular at school as well as on the Internet. During this talk, Ronnie Anne simply sat there on top of her bed, listening intently on the white-haired boy's dilemma whilst sucking on an orange fruit pop.

When Lincoln was finally done, Ronnie Anne had the clear picture of what was happening to her "friend, not boyfriend" and felt kind of sorry for him. "It's okay, Lincoln," she said reassuringly. "I'm pretty sure they didn't mean to post it."

Lincoln let out another sigh. She had a good point; his sisters wouldn't do such a thing as that, especially Luan. As far as he was concerned, his sisters would just make fun of-

Wait.

Lincoln thought back to earlier this morning.

His sisters were at the breakfast table struggling to make basic conversation with him.

Then, a few minutes ago, his sisters just froze up for no reason.

Lincoln cupped his forehead as he was finally connecting the dots.

"Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne called out to him, the boy turning his head quickly to face her. "You okay? You spaced out for a few seconds."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln replied, though not really. This revelation managed to hit him like a truck of irony for not realizing it sooner. His sisters all felt guilty for posting that video unintentionally and for making him a meme.

Speaking of his sisters, he heard knocking coming from his door.

"Hey, Lincoln," Lynn's voice called out. "You got a moment? We wanna talk to you."

"Sorry, Ronnie Anne. I gotta go," Lincoln said to the tomboy.

"No worries, Lame-O," Ronnie Anne responded. "I'll chat with you later."

Once Ronnie Anne hit the "End" button, Lincoln closed his laptop, stood up while cracking his thoracic vertebrae laterally on both sides before adjourning to the door. Upon opening it, he saw the nine sisters that were present in the house standing in front of him with nervous looks on their faces.

"Hey guys," Lincoln greeted them. "What's going on?"

All they could do was exchange worried glances before Lola and Lana took the front.

"Lincoln..." the twins said in unison before tears started to run down their eyes. Suddenly, they rushed over and hugged Lincoln's legs, catching the white-haired boy off-guard. "WE'RE SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT US AND HATE US FOREVER!" they wailed. Lincoln then looked up to his other sisters for clarification.

After another brief moment of silence, Lucy stepped up.

"We were the ones who recorded you at the junkyard yesterday," Lucy admitted.

"We just wanted to learn some of your awesome dance moves, bro," Lynn added.

"Then, I accidentally sent it to Becky-" Leni began, tears also welling up in her eyes.

"-and then she sent it to Carol," Lori finished. "Who then sent it out to everyone."

"By that point, it was far to late too stop the video from obtaining any more popularity. We deeply apologize for this inconvenience, elder sibling unit," Lisa said.

"We know how much this contest means to you and-" Luan began before Lincoln cut her off by holding his palm up.

"Guys, it's okay. I forgive you all," Lincoln said, causing the entire group of sisters to look at him with disbelief. Even the twins stopped hugging the boy's legs and looked up to him, surprised as well.

"You're...you're not mad at us?" Lana asked sheepishly.

Lincoln bent down and hugged both Lana and Lola, the latter two not resisting the former's loving embrace and gladly took the opportunity to hug him as well. After a few moments, he released them and put his left hand on Lana's left shoulder and the right hand on Lola's right shoulder. Both of their eyes were red and some snot was visible draining out of their nasal cavities, to which they were sniffling to prevent anymore from coming out. Lincoln then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out some tissues to which he used to wipe away the tears and snot off of their faces and looked to them as well as the other sisters with reassuring eyes.

"I know what you did was an accident," the white-haired boy began. "But if you wanted to learn some of my moves, all you had to do was ask."

"But when we were at the junkyard, we heard you trying to pump yourself up," Lynn stated. "You wanted all this to be a surprise on Saturday so you could impress us and all your friends, and then we just went and ruined it for you."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, Linky?" Leni asked.

"The routine that you saw me doing was just something I was copying from an online tutorial," Lincoln explained. "For the past week, I've been trying to master various dance moves and put them together to make my own routine."

"But, Lincoln," Lori interjected. "Your dance moves look professional! I _literally_ can't believe your body has that much flexibility in it."

"Yeah," Luan added. "Now you need to make a new one before Saturday so you still have a chance at winning."

"I already have one."

"YOU DO?!" the sisters said in surprised unison.

"That's the main reason why I was late. I was actually able to perform two new routines, but I gave one of them away to one of my teachers. I could teach you guys the other one after the competition if you want."

It was at that moment that the Loud sisters felt as if an entire 1000 ton weight was lifted right off their shoulders. Their brother wasn't mad at them and he had a shot at taking home the big trophy. It was also at that moment where Lincoln looked at his sisters with squinted eyes.

"Uh, Linky?" Lola asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Where's Luna?" he asked, the other sisters shrugged their shoulders.

"Before we went to talk to you, Luna had already left the house," Lucy explained. "She didn't say where she was going."

"I wouldn't dwindle too much time on that topic, Lincoln," Lisa said as she walked toward Lola and Lincoln. "But, if I may ask, Lola has something that you might like to hear regarding this entire situation and the main reason why we went to talk to you. Lola, if you will."

Lola nodded as she removed her tiara and hit the "Play" button on her microphone.

 _"Larry's gonna become a real legend now! Plus, now I'm gonna make more money than ever before!_ " Chandler's voice was all too familiar to Lincoln.

"Chandler..." Lincoln grumbled as he clenched both of his fists. First, he was going to try and kill him and his sisters for fame and views, and now he was exploiting him for money and making him a meme.

"He's gonna pay for this...!"

* * *

A/N: Whew, that took a while to write up, but it was well worth it. Looks like Lincoln and the sisters can put this entire thing behind them and focus on the competition. But, what's to become of Chandler? Will he get his just desserts? Will Lincoln take home the gold or will he go home defeated and dejected? Where did Luna disappear to? All these questions and more will be answered in these last couple of chapters, so stay tuned!

Regarding the Shout-Out last chapter, the correct answer was "A Tattler's Tale".

Congratulations to those that got it right! Their names are as follows:

DreadedCandiru2  
TheRrevolver42  
Zatch Bell-01  
Gigangster

Shout-Out Opportunity: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have communicated with each other before using video chat on their laptops. However, in one episode, Ronnie Anne rigged a package she had sent to spring a pie that would splatter onto Lincoln's face for $25, and then said that it was worth it. Give me the name of the episode and you'll get a shout-out in the next chapter!

Check out my DeviantArt, under the username: relentlesssketcher

Anyway, until the next chapter, relentlesssketcherdude, out!


	11. Reflections and Retentions of a Rockstar

Monday: Royal Woods Mall

Appliance Center: 4:20 P.M. 

"That'll be $129.99, miss," the cashier at the counter said.

Luna Loud fished in her backpack and pulled out her wallet. Upon opening it, she pulled out a bundle of 10 dollar bills, to which she proceeded to pull out thirteen of the twenty from the stack; the total being $130.00. The cashier took the money from her hand and pressed a few buttons on the register, printed the receipt, and handed Luna a penny as her change.

"Do you want this in a box?" he asked the rocker.

"No thanks, dude," she politely responded as she took the boombox that she had purchased with her savings. She hoped that this could be enough that this it could be useful to Lincoln in helping with his routine. Recalling what Lola, Lana, and Lucy had said, Lincoln had seen the video, however unbeknownst to her, Lincoln had forgiven his sisters for the filming, yet none of them had notified her about it yet; she had already exited the Loud House before the confrontation and walked to the mall. Her feet were killing her from the walk, but it was well worth it for her little bro.

"All right, then," the cashier said. "Thank you and have a nice day!"

"You too!" Luna said she exited the center and entered the interior of the mall.

The Royal Woods Mall was a place full of commerce and commotion. Dozens upon dozens of shops were going about their daily busywork, kids were screaming and running all over the place, people were on their phones and mobile devices browsing social media, while others were carrying bags of supplies, employees were handling customers with questions, and guards were assisting with security purposes through the mall.

However, what had caught Luna's attention were a bunch of posters and banners advertising the "Royal Woods Bust-a-Move Contest" spread out all across the walls and the various stores in the mall. Being reminded of how much this contest meant to her only brother made her all the more determined to give him this gift to ensure his success. She balled her right hand into a fist, placed it over her heart, and bowed her head.

"This is for you, bro," she said to herself.

As the young rocker made her way to the exit, she was suddenly stopped by a little boy and girl, the former wearing a black beanie over his short, pale blond hair, a royal blue collared shirt, cargo pants, and indigo converse sneakers, whereas the little girl had a red baseball cap over her head of light brunette hair tied in a frilly ponytail, a black T-shirt underneath a silver basketball jersey, a pair of blue jeans, and silver hi-top sneakers. From their appearance, as far as Luna could tell, the boy likes to dress for success, while the other seems to have a tomboyish nature very similar to Lynn.

"Hey, you're that girl from the video on ViewTube, aren't you?" the boy asked.

Luna raised an eyebrow in confusion before responding. "Uh...what video?" she asked.

"This one," the little girl responded as she showed Luna her phone and pressed the play button. Luna slowly set the boombox down before she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not imagining things, but, sure enough, she was not.

The video playing in front of her was the one where she, as well as the other Loud sisters (minus Lily and Leni) formed a human barricade to stop the wagon Chandler had sent down the hill to make the tire tower that they were defending crush Lincoln in exchange for views and fame.

Luna's eyebrows quickly furrowed in slight anger about the event that had unfolded just yesterday, but she reverted back to her normal face as to not scare off the children. She squinted her eyes to see the looks of each of her sisters, especially hers; their faces in complete focus before soon scrunching in the form of their eyebrows forming a tight V-shape and their teeth clenching in-sync as they received and absorbed the impact of the wagon's momentum, causing them to slide backwards and bump into the tire tower behind them, resulting the stack about to tumble down.

That was when the video got cut before Lynn could run inside to save Lincoln and Leni.

"Yeah..." Luna finally said when the video was over and the little girl her retracted her arm that was holding the smartphone playing the video. "That was me with my sisters at the junkyard yesterday."

"Well, that was a really awesome defense maneuver you all pulled!" the boy exclaimed, pumping his right fist in the air triumphantly.

"Yeah!" the girl added happily. "But why were all of you protecting that one tire tower, though?"

"It was because that dude that was recording that video thought it would be funny to send that tire tower crashing down on top of our brother while he was practicing his dance routine," Luna explained. "My sisters and I managed to catch wind of his plan and, well, the rest is in the video."

"Oh..." the two children replied before a mature voice called out.

"Ryan? Ashley?"

"Over here, mom!" they said in unison as a mature older woman appeared before Luna. The woman had shoulder-length brunette hair that was darker than her daughter's, a blue jean jacket over a striped T-shirt that was alternating colors between orange and white, blue jeans, and brown boots with an elevated heel on each posterior portion. She had a pair of sunglasses worn on top of her head and had a large shopping bag filled with groceries.

"What did I tell the two of you before about wandering away from my line of sight?" she sternly asked the kids after she placed her free hand on her hip in an irritable manner.

"But mom...!" Ashley began in a pleading manner. "We just met a viral sensation!"

"Yeah!" Ryan added. "She stopped a prank that could've killed her own brother! She and all of her sisters are heroes!"

The woman then glanced at Luna, the latter letting out a meek grin as the former had a genuine smile form on her face, placed down her bag of groceries, and extended her arm to shake Luna's hand. All the rocker could do was shake the mother's hand in return as she was still confused regarding this awkward meeting, especially regarding the part where Ryan and Ashley called her and her sisters "heroes".

"You've really set an example for my children. They couldn't stop talking about how you all banded together to stop that wagon. You all must be proud of yourselves, right?" the lady said, happily.

Luna rubbed her right hand against the back of her neck in a modest manner and blushed. "Well...yeah, I guess we were," she replied.

"Ryan? Ashley?" the mother called out.

The two kids were watching the video of Lincoln dancing to a series of songs before turning their attention back to their mother. "Yeah?" they said.

"We gotta get going," the lady said to them before her turning her attention back to the 15 year-old. "Well, I hope you and all of your siblings keep up the great work," the mother said as she placed her left hand on Luna's right shoulder and picked up her shopping bag. "Take care!"

"See you around!" Ryan and Ashley exclaimed happily before catching up with their mother.

Luna waved goodbye as she picked up her shopping bag containing the boombox before she was halted once again.

"Hello, Luna!" two mature voices called out.

"Hm? Oh, hey Mr. and Mr. McBride!" the rocker cheerfully greeted Clyde's dads as she set down the boombox again, the latter of which were donning blue headbands, wristbands, legwarmers, and tap-dancing shoes. "How are you two doing?"

"We're doing fine, thanks for asking," Harold responded. "But, the reason why we came to greet you was to express our gratitude for what you and all of your sisters did back at the junkyard. Right, Howard?"

"That's right, Hare-Bear," Howard added. "Those tire towers were a staple of the junkyard, even though it contained old and worn-out tires. You do realize what those two boys did back there was illegal, right?"

"It is?" Luna asked.

"Yep, it's considered as destruction of public property," Howard explained. "Those two boys are in for some serious trouble..." he finished with a sigh and shook his head in disappointment.

As both Luna and Harold nodded in agreement, the latter decided it was best to change the topic. "Well anyway, we have to get back to getting our groceries for dinner tonight. After a day of tap-dancing, I've really built up an appetite..."

"Tap-dancing?" Luna asked curiously before managing to connect the dots. "You two are also entering the big dancing contest on Saturday, too?"

"Yep!" Howard cheerfully replied. "Hare-Bear and I have been practicing this past weekend getting our routine right, but as far as I could tell, we're in for some serious competition on Saturday. But, another reason why we wanted to talk to you was to tell you that we both think that your brother's dance moves are simply phenomenal!"

"You saw the video as well, I'm guessing?" the rocker prompted.

"Of course we have! Both Howard and I had no idea that Lincoln was such a talented dancer!" Harold added before he held onto his husband's hand. "We just want you to tell him that we both wish him the best of luck on Saturday and that we're going to be cheering him on alongside our dear Clyde during the competition."

"You can count on me!" Luna responded as she picked up the boombox. "I gotta get going, though. Best of luck to you guys, too!" she said as she waved goodbye to the two dads, the latter two returning the gesture as they proceeded to the supermarket while the former made her way to the exit and taking the opportunity to reflect on what had just occurred during those few minutes.

First, two kids and their mother call her and the other Loud sisters "heroes", followed by Clyde's dads mentioning that the actions of those two boys was considered a crime was a lot for the 15 year-old to process. As far as she was considered, she had a lot of stuff to report back to the others.

But, she had one priority: giving Lincoln the boombox to replace his broken one.

"Man," Luna said to herself as she was walking back home. "I just hope that lil' bro wouldn't be too upset like how I ruined his first concert for him at first..."

The aspiring musician recalled the events as clear as day: from humiliating Lincoln while waiting in line to causing her, Lincoln, and Clyde to be put into mall jail by the Mall Cop Captain. It was at that moment where Luna told the white-haired boy and his best friend the story of how her first Mick Swagger concert changed her life and made her realize her true calling in life.

It was also for that reason why she ended up inadvertently ruining her sisters' first concerts from Lori's "Boyz Will Be Boyz" concert, to Lana and Lola's "Blarney the Dinosaur" concert, to even Lisa's first opera. But, it was only at that time where she was told straight up by Lincoln himself that she just kept messing up her sisters' concerts and that he wouldn't allow her to ruin his. While Luna was at first distraught hearing those words, everything worked out in the end with Lincoln and Clyde enjoying their SMOOCH concert, and Lincoln and Luna's relationship as brother and sister having grown stronger as a result.

And before Luna knew it, she was already at the front yard of the Loud House and reality hit her like a ton of bricks knowing what task lied ahead of her.

* * *

Monday: Loud House

Loud House Entrance: 4:46 P.M.

Her legs and feet were sore from all the walking, but that was the least of her worries.

Her heart started pounding like crazy and her palms grew sweaty. The sheer anticipation of her brother's reaction was enough to make her breathing grow heavy and more droplets of sweat to form on her forehead as she reached for the door handle.

Her hand was visibly shaking with fear as she licked the sweat that was beginning to slide down her left cheek. But, knowing that the longer she kept this up, the worse her condition would be.

Swallowing, Luna pressed the door handle and-

"NO! I say we challenge him to a game of 'Uncle'!" Lynn's voice rang out, startling Luna.

"Are you crazy?!" Lola responded in an irritable tone. "We should invite that boy to a tea party and make him use the CHIPPED CUP!" After Lola finished that statement, dramatic and sinister fanfare played out of nowhere.

As Lana and Hops gasped in fear, Lori interjected.

"As much as how sinister those ideas are, I don't think they're good ways of giving that boy payback for messing with Lincoln." Lynn and Lola held their heads down in disappointment.

"Lori's right," Luan added. "We need to give that redhead the most savage, most humiliating, and most unforgettable experience he'll ever have for screwing with the Loud siblings! And I know just how...!"

"Luan, we're not doing a repeat of your prank-rigged motel," Lori stated as she pinched her nose.

"Oh, come on, Lori! This time I'll make sure that boy is the one who gets the _five-star experience_! HAHAHAHA! Get it?"

The other Louds groaned in response as Leni chimed in with her own idea.

"You guys! Why don't I make the worst and most uncomfortable outfit possible and make him wear it?" The other sisters looked at her with confusion. "What? I was just trying to help..." she sighed.

As the sisters continued brainstorming, the sound of the door opening caught their attention and in emerged a sweat-drenched Luna Loud with a shopping bag from the Royal Woods Mall.

"Whoa, Luna..." Lynn began. "You okay?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine..." Luna stuttered as she regained her composure. "Where's Lincoln?"

As if on cue, the white-haired boy himself descended the staircase with a bunch of poster paper and markers and stopped halfway down the steps. "Hey, Luna! There you are!" Lincoln's cheerful voice managed to completely catch Luna off-guard as she was completely unaware that the former had completely forgiven them all since she had already left for the city.

The rocker herself was stuck. She couldn't move; all she could do was raise an eyebrow in confusion before Lori explained it to her.

"Luna, it's okay," the eldest sister said as she put her right hand on Luna's left shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes. "Lincoln has _literally_ forgiven us all for being responsible for posting that video online."

"O-oh..." Luna said as she watched Lincoln distribute the markers to his other sisters and set the poster paper on the floor before remembering what she had bought for him.

As the other Louds got to work on the paper, she called Lincoln's attention. "Uh, Lincoln?" Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure!" Lincoln replied as he walked over to Luna. "What's up?"

"Lincoln..." Luna began as she reached out onto Lincoln's shoulders. "Are you sure you're not mad at us?"

"Of course I am, Luna!" the 11 year-old said in a happy tone before switching to a serious one. "I know what you guys did was a total accident, and it's okay."

"Well...here," Luna said as she reached into the shopping bag and pulled out the new boombox.

Lincoln's eyes went wide in surprise. "L-Luna... you bought that... for me?"

Luna set the boombox down on the floor and turned her attention back to him. "Of course I did, bro! I saw what happened to your boombox yesterday, the one I gave you, so I wanted to surprise you with this one so that you can have something to use when you practice your routine and-"

Luna stopped mid-sentence as she felt Lincoln hugging her. "Thank you, Luna! This... this really means a lot to me..." the boy said as he embraced her and said:

"I love you."

The rocker suddenly felt as if a boulder was lifted off of her back when she heard those words from Lincoln's mouth. All that tension and stress she had been feeling up until that point was enough to not only hug Lincoln back, but to also cause tears to fall from her eyes, not out of sadness, but out of happiness instead.

"I l-love you too, lil' b-bro..." Luna sniffled as she began to cry quietly, with a happy smile forming across her face.

* * *

A/N: Phew, that was quite the chapter, wasn't it? Looks like Lincoln and his other sisters have started brainstorming on ways to give Chandler his just desserts and all of the Loud sisters have been forgiven. Plus, with this new revelation coming from Clyde's dads about what Chandler and his friend did was against the rules, it seems as though Luna has information that can lay the foundation to their revenge. But, what's going to happen next? What plan do the Loud siblings have in store to get back at the redhead? Will Lincoln come out on top on Saturday? Stay tuned!

To be honest, I wasn't going to end off of this chapter with a cliffhanger this time, and that ending with Lincoln and Luna hugging was completely thought up off on-the-spot. An idea I had was that Luna would end up running into two junkyard officials that would recognize her from Chandler's video and interrogate her, but I decided against it and put in Clyde's dads instead as they had and are going to have prominent roles later on. Let me know what you guys think!

I apologize that it's been a long time since I've last updated since I've been busy with college lately, so I hope this chapter as well as future chapters don't disappoint...!

Regarding the Shout-Out last chapter, the correct answer was "Back Out There".

Congratulations to the following users who got it right! Their names are as follows:  
Just4FunFiction  
wollyworld  
DreadedCandiru2  
TheFreezerStreets  
TheFreezerstreet  
270482  
As well as two guests! Nice job, everyone!

Shout-Out Opportunity: This opportunity is an easy one for anyone that's a die-hard fan of the Loud House. However, I need THREE things this time around:  
1\. What was the name of the episode where Luna wanted to make Lincoln and Clyde' first concert unforgettable?  
2\. What was the name of the episode where Lola threatened whoever that was bullying Lincoln would be invited to her tea party and be forced to use the chipped cup?  
3\. What was the name of the episode wherein Luan traps her own family in a prank-rigged motel?

Just type in the names of the episodes IN ORDER, and you'll get a shout-out in the next chapter!

Check out my DeviantArt page, under the username: relentlesssketcher

Anyway, until the next chapter, relentlesssketcherdude, out!


	12. Experimenting with the Possibilities

Monday: Loud House Living Room: 4:53 P.M.

What had felt like hours was only a few minutes in reality regarding how long Lincoln and Luna were hugging.

He was well aware that his older sister was crying, as he had not only heard sniffles and sobbing from the corner of his ear, but also felt droplets of water landing on his right shoulder. As such, the eleven-year old was more than happy to comfort her at a time like this and he would occasionally rub her back, which seemed to calm her down.

Not wanting to have the other sisters see Luna breaking down in the corner of the living room, Lincoln released his embrace and ushered for Luna to follow him into the dining room. However, as soon as Luna began to walk, she immediately waves of pain radiating up her legs. And by the time she reached the table, Luna grabbed the nearest chair, sat down, and let out a heavy sigh.

Lincoln took notice of this as he was standing across from where she was sitting. "Luna, you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Luna said under her breath. "My boots managed to do a number on my feet when I walked to the mall and back here with the boom box for you, dude."

As the rocker hissed between her teeth in pain, the white-haired boy was more than concerned; she went to all the trouble to not only buy him that gift, but to also walk all the way there and back for him. As such, this was more than enough to convince him to do something regarding his sister's current condition.

Lincoln cupped his chin in thought as he pondered what he could do for her. After a few moments, he had an idea.

"Luna," he began, catching the attention of the fifteen-year old. "Take off your boots and socks. I have the perfect idea. Be right back!" And without another word, Lincoln rushed into the garage where he picked up a nearby basin. Then, he adjourned into the kitchen freezer in search of ice. As far as Lincoln could tell, he was going to need more than ice cubes; he was going to need ice bags.

Luckily, he remembered that whenever Lynn comes back from sports practice or from a big game, she would have already poured water in a handful of small plastic bags and stuck them in the freezer, so that way when she came back, she would be able to utilize them in relieving her sore muscles.

But, Lynn was not the only person in the household that would utilize these bags; the other occupants would also use them to not only tend to their own injuries, but also for headaches as well as for shortages of ice. With this in mind, Lincoln thought this would be an easy supply run.

Once he opened it, he noticed that there was only two ice bags. Knowing that he would just have to make do with what was available, Lincoln grabbed them both and went outside, where he smashed them both against the concrete to break the ice, then returned inside, ripped open the bags, and placed the newly crushed ice inside the basin.

The white-haired boy then returned to the dining room, where he found that Luna had done what she was told. The rocker was pawing at her reddened soles of her left foot, clenching her teeth in pain as she applied pressure to each part by applying her two thumbs to them.

As she let out another sharp inhale, Lincoln cleared his throat to get her attention. The eleven-year old proceeded to place the basin in front of Luna's feet and placed the foot that she was massaging back down on the floor. He then took her feet, one at a time, and put them inside the ice-filled basin, causing Luna to let out a slight yelp as she felt the ice-cold sensation.

Lincoln watched as Luna's face as it shifted from her initial state of shock into a calm one as she smiled with content. Soon, she no longer felt pain as she let the ice work its magic.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

"Absolutely, b-bro," Luna said beneath her breath. "Th-thanks, Lincoln..."

Lincoln nodded with satisfaction and proceeded to head back to the living room to check in with his sisters before Luna stopped him.

"Lincoln?"

"Yeah?" Lincoln asked.

"Thanks for doing this for me. I... really appreciate it."

"No problem, Luna," he replied. Hearing those two words come from Lincoln's mouth made Luna feel a little guilty.

"You know dude, that's what I don't understand about you. You're always going out of your way, putting other people before yourself; you're too selfless sometimes," the rocker said with a heavy sigh.

"Well... that's because I love you all," Lincoln began as he walked back to his older sister, pulled a chair out and sat next to her, and placed his right hand on her left shoulder. "You guys know that I'd do anything to make sure you guys are happy."

Luna sank her toes deeper in the crushed ice after hearing that statement. "That's the one thing that I can't wrap my head around: you're more than willing to help us all out, even if we can't help you. Like that time you recruited Clyde to help you recreate the family photos you accidentally deleted. We were so busy doing our own things that we refused to help you out until we saw what you guys were doing," she stated.

Lincoln averted his gaze to his left for a few moments, letting that incident sink in before continuing. "Well, yeah... but still, I can never imagine a day where I didn't want you guys to be happy. I'm... really proud of all of you for excelling at your own special talents. And I couldn't ask for better sisters that also really care about me as well." Those words were enough to cause a tear to descend down Luna's cheek.

"Awww... thanks bro!" the 15-year old said as she wrapped her left arm around Lincoln's left shoulder, bringing him in for a quick cuddle. "And we all couldn't ask for a better brother either!"

Luna soon released her grasp from the 11-year old. "Speaking of our sisters, what are you guys doing?" she asked after releasing him, causing the two to avert their gaze to the living room where the other sisters were doodling on the poster paper with the colored markers.

Lincoln sighed before responding. "You remember what happened yesterday at the junkyard when you guys tried to save me from being crushed by a tire tower and I ended up returning the favor by rescuing Lynn and Leni?"

"Wait. You knew we were trying to protect you yesterday?" Luna asked quizzically.

"While you were out, the others have told me everything: from the junkyard incident to our current situation," he replied.

"'Current situation'?" Luna repeated , now even more puzzled as she briefly poked out her toes from the ice and pressed on the middle toe with the big toe on each foot, which produced a crack sound and a sigh of relief to escape from her mouth before she placed them back in.

"Have you been seeing the dancing compilations that have been blowing up on the Internet featuring me?"

The musician rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand before answering. "Y-yeah... I have. I'm surprised there are so many songs that manage to go hand-in-hand with your routine, dude."

"Well... guess who started it?" Lincoln asked her with a slight irritable tone present in his voice.

Luna glanced to the right for a few moments as she let the pieces fall into place, which allowed her to deduce the culprit responsible.

"It's that red-haired kid, isn't it?"

Lincoln nodded, confirming her answer and caused Luna to clench her fists and furrow her eyebrows in the shape of a V. "The nerve of that punk!" she said in a frustrated tone. "Once I get my hands on him, I'LL-!"

The white-haired boy simply raised his hand to silence her. "Luna, it's fine-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'IT'S FINE'?!" Luna angrily interjected, startling the white-haired boy. "Lincoln, while you may be only four years younger than me, you need to remember that sometimes in life, it's important to take action while you still can to prevent a situation like this get worse to the point where you can't do anything about it and-"

"Shhh…" Lincoln said under his breath as he put his right index finger over her mouth to silence her rant. "Luna, I know you guys care about me and everything, but everything you have just said is being done right now. The others are busy drawing/writing down their plans on the poster paper for how we can teach Chandler a thing or two about messing with the Loud family. As Lynn had once said it best: 'Once you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us'."

The rocker relaxed her hostile facial expression and sighed as she turned her head down to her feet, still in the basin. Lincoln carefully placed his right hand on her left shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," he said reassuringly.

* * *

-A few minutes earlier-

Monday: Loud House Living Room: 4:47 P.M.

While Lincoln was busy comforting the emotional wreck that was Luna, the other Loud sisters were hard at work on drawing out their plans for revenge and to put Chandler in his place; since the liability of creative differences was prominent among them, Lincoln figured that this would be effective in maintaining order and no conflict would arise. Once they were done, they would each share their plans and he would be the one to decide which one to go with.

However, only two weren't actually working; the first one being Lily, who was busy building a little block castle until she saw something that caught her eye: her beloved stuffed bear that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The infant, now curious, proceeded to crawl towards it before it suddenly moved backwards, causing Lily to stare at it in confusion for a few seconds before she giggled and tried again and got the same result: the bear advancing backwards on its own.

In reality, there was an invisible string wrapped around its neck and it was being moved by an unknown individual. Of course, Lily wasn't going to give up that easily as she now tried to pounce on top of it, but the bear "dodged" it at the last second before she could land on it. Now frustrated, Lily got up on both legs and proceeded to give chase to the toy as the latter was now being dragged up the staircase.

Having finally made it up the stairs, the 15-month old was catching her breath, but was determined to figure out what was going on. She then saw out of the corner of her eye the bear being pulled into her and Lisa's room. As Lily entered, the other occupant of the room greeted her.

"Happy to see that you have received my little "invitation", Lily," Lisa said in a welcoming manner as she removed the string from the stuffed bear and gave back to Lily, the latter of which proceeded to hug it warmly, the former of which was wearing her signature lab coat over some kind of turtleneck, this one appearing to be more tighter and having a darker color unlike her normal sweater.

"Now then..." Lisa began. "You are probably wondering why I brought you up here, correct?" All Lily did in response was sit down on her butt and nod her head, listening intently.

"It's because I am going to show you something that I think I can only trust you to keep private," she said as she walked over to what appeared to be a titanium capsule with a small keypad next to its doors, as well as three LED circle-shaped lights at the top. After inputting in a password, the three lights proceeded to switch on one at a time from the colors of red, yellow, then green and the said doors opened, unleashing a cloud of smoke and revealing the component that Lincoln had managed to salvage from the junkyard yesterday, except this time, it was now glowing a series of alternating colors of the rainbow. Lily was all the more entranced by the sight of it as she babbled some gibberish and clap her hands.

"I see that you have been intrigued by this special little contraption," Lisa said as she opened one of her desk drawers, pulled out an extendable metal tong, and carefully extracted it from the capsule and set it into what appeared to be a fuse box of another invention, this one appearing to be something out of a movie. It was a person-sized shaped pad with four metal pillars that were arched towards the center of the pad. If one were to look at what the pillars looked like on the other side, they would see two iron circles, one at the top and one at the bottom, on each of them with an opening that would probably fit the size of a laser. Of course, it wasn't that big, considering the size of the room, but it still incorporated a lot of detail.

"Poo poo?" Lily questioned.

"This, my younger genetic sibling, is a reactor that I had designed to show you what potential this component has in terms of a breakthrough in scientific history... or as far as I'm concerned," Lisa explained while she adjusted her glasses. "A pity that something such as this would wind up in the junkyard, but I must extend my gratitude to our male sibling unit for finding it and giving it to me unscathed. Plus, after I ran a few tests on it, it was still fortunately stabilized."

Lisa then proceeded to pull out two pairs of safety goggles from her desk drawer. After she put hers on, she helped put them on Lily before continuing. "Anyway, with this in mind, it didn't take me long to construct this reactor, especially since the majority of its parts have come from my associates at NASA that still owe me a handful of favors, but its ready. And also, do not be alarmed, while our fellow siblings were downstairs discussing their plans, I had already activated the reactor and it works. Afterwards, I had removed the component and placed it in the capsule with a small amount of liquid nitrogen to help cool it down before testing it again. That was when I decided to lure you in her with your stuffed bear, my apologies in case any harm was done."

Lily examined her toy to see if any tears or damages have been made, but there were none; she responded with a shake of her head, indicating "no".

"Excellent," Lisa said as she proceeded to remove her lab coat, revealing that the "turtleneck" she was wearing underneath wasn't a sweater at all. Instead she was wearing some kind of jumpsuit that fit tightly around her body. The young scientist proceeded to her workbench where she took what appeared to be some kind of USB port that would be plugged into a car that could be used to charge a smartphone or a tablet and plugged it into the back of her neck. After she twisted sideways, it let out a little "power on" noise, indicating that what she did activated something.

Lily was busy sucking her thumb, but soon dropped it as her mouth went agape upon seeing what Lisa had done. She saw four metal tentacles emerge from Lisa's back, the tentacles were claw-like in appearance with a black exterior and a yellow interior. Each end had four black claws with sharp pointed ends glowing yellow, giving them a sort of menacing appearance.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Lisa said while Lily was glancing at each of them, the latter of which was smiling. "These special arms are controlled via a neural interface, which means that I possess the ability to utilize them to do whatever comes to mind. But, for this demonstration, they will be used to control a reaction and help create another invention! Isn't that fascinating?!" Lisa ecstatically exclaimed, making Lily clap her hands and giggle.

With a smile on her face, Lisa pressed a button on a keypad next to the reactor, causing a large dome to close over the top. "For safety purposes, in case mother and father wish to have Lana apply a new plaster over the ceiling for the third time..." she said under her breath as she inputted another sequence of buttons, causing a series of lasers to emit from each iron circle, all of which met at the center, creating what appeared to be an orb of heat that resembled that of the sun.

Lisa then proceeded to stand in front of it, where there were four holes on the surface of the dome, large enough for her metal arms to fit through. The "sun" in the middle proceeded to emit yellow spiral-shaped waves of heat, to which Lisa responded by using her human arms to make her metal arms sustain it from malfunctioning. To the right of Lisa was a gauge that indicated the power that she was accumulating from the reaction as well as the power necessary to fuel her new invention all the while Lily was watching in awe.

* * *

Monday: Loud House Living Room: 5:02 P.M.

Back downstairs, Lincoln and Luna, the latter of which had her socks and boots back on, were currently looking over the other sisters' plans.

Lori's plan involved blackmail which required catching Chandler and some of his cronies engaging and bullying Lincoln on camera and using the footage to destroy Chandler's reputation online, but Lincoln and Luan rejected it since it violated posting a recording of someone on the internet, even if its someone like him.

Leni's was... questionable... reason being that her plan was to make Chandler the most uncomfortable outfit and make him wear it, but Lincoln lightly put her idea down since he knew that the redhead was cunning and wouldn't be easily fooled.

Luan's was elaborate. A LOT more elaborate: a giant prank setup outside of the elementary school where Chandler and some of his goons would normally hang out that would ultimately end in public humiliation. But the only variable missing was bait that Chandler wouldn't resist taking the moment he sees it; Lincoln nodded his head, taking the idea into consideration.

Lynn's was actually straightforward. While she wasn't exactly the best artist, it definitely got the point across: wait for him to be in an area with a lot of people, sneak up on him, and pants him following up with an atomic wedgie. And on his underwear would be a post-it note that would indicate that it came from them, but Lincoln shot down that idea, reason being of the note, since Chandler would instantly deduce that he was the one to blame for his humiliation and would exact retaliation.

Lucy's was, unsurprisingly, dark. It would involve Lucy sending her pet bat, Fangs, with his army of bats to scare off Chandler and the other Louds setting up fake detours and signs across Royal Woods to guide him to the cemetery where Lucy would have dug a hole with a fake tombstone with his name on it and warning him that his actions have consequences; which was also the reason for "his cause of death". Lincoln and the other sisters just stared at her with surprised expressions before the 11-year old said that he would also take that idea into consideration, even if it was as morbid and as elaborate as that.

Lana's plan involved setting up a long trail of mud that went down a hill in Ketcham Park and an invisible tripwire to make Chandler enter her trap; the trap itself ended with Chandler being pelted by her pets as a lesson, but Lincoln felt as though that idea may not be possible since it involved ruining public property, even if it was as very little as that, they couldn't risk the consequences that may come with it.

"I... I don't know which plan I should go with, guys," Lincoln said while rubbing the back of his neck. "They all seem too good, but I'm just worried that since all the plans could easily trace back to us, Chandler may also target you guys as well, especially with his viral status." That was when Lola cleared her throat.

"Then I have a feeling you'd approve of this plan, big brother...!" the pageant queen said in a singsongy manner as she presented her paper to Lincoln. "My plan is very simple, since we aren't gonna humiliate him in public - we're humiliating him online!"

"Wait... what're you implying here, Lola?" Lana asked her twin.

"What I mean is that we can use the audio that I got on my microphone to ruin his online reputation. Remember? He's got a ViewTube channel. If we use the audio, we can not only put him in his place, but we could also destroy his status as a 'viral sensation'!" Lola finished with a cocky smile on her face.

After a few moments of looking over her paper, Lincoln finally said four words.

"We're using this plan."

* * *

A/N: Now, this has to be the longest chapter I've written so far. You'd be surprised as to how many drafts I went through to get this chapter the way I wanted it to be, and I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I apologize for the long 3-month hiatus, college has been rough and I'm actually switching courses, so I'm now an irregular (great...), and if you want to know where my attention has been since the last update, I recommend checking out my DeviantArt: relentlesssketcher.

Regarding the Shout-Out last chapter, the correct answers were:  
1\. For Bros About to Rock  
2\. Heavy Meddle  
3\. Fool's Paradise (A few answers were "Fool Me Twice", but this was the correct one)

Congratulations to those that got it right! Their names are as follows:  
PeriKitten  
Inthesar  
wollyworld  
Just4FunFiction  
Matthew Crispin  
As well as two guests! Great job, everyone!

Shout-Out Opportunity: For this chapter, its different this time, since I'm not asking for something related to the Loud House, but from a movie and a video game. Here are the questions:

1.) Lisa's reactor that was designed to initiate and sustain a fusion reaction was based off of an old superhero movie. What movie was it?

2.) Lisa's jumpsuit that contained the arms controlled by a neural interface was based off of a superhero game that was released in 2018. What is the game?

Here are your hints: Both the movie and game contain the same superhero, and the game itself was only available on the PS4.

If you can get both answers right, you'll get a shout-out in the next chapter! I can't thank you guys enough for your support on this story. Like I said, its hard for me to get a regular update schedule, so whenever I get the chance, I'll add the next chapter to the story, and let's just say that Rita and Lynn Sr. will join the fray...!

Until the next chapter, relentlesssketcherdude, out!


	13. Change of Plans

Monday: Loud House

Lisa & Lily's Room: Perpetual Reactor: 5:01 P.M.

The energy gauge on the new invention was nearly full. All Lisa had to do was completely stabilize the sun in order to not only complete it, but to also successfully turn the reactor off. Of course, she had done this only a half-hour ago, so it shouldn't be that hard.

Small beads of sweat began to form on the young scientist's forehead as she was at the homestretch. The moment of success was only a mere moments away, and, as far as she was concerned, nothing could jeopardize this moment for her...

Meanwhile, while Lily was enthralled by the mechanical arms controlling the fusion reaction, something red and flashy had caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. As the infant turned her head in that particular direction, she saw that it was coming from Lisa's laptop which was connected to the reactor via a USB port in order to monitor the stability of the reaction. However, once Lily got to the laptop, there was a message on it which read:

"SYSTEM CONTAINMENT ERROR. DEACTIVATE REACTOR IMMEDIATELY."

While Lily may be just a 15-month old, she was actually very smart and self-aware for her age demographic; she was even smarter than Leni, who was 15 years older than her. Heck, even when Lily was wrapped up in the family's typical shenanigans, she was very quick to act amongst them alongside Lincoln. As such, even in this situation, Lily understood the dangerous state of the reactor and the life of her own sister at risk if this warning was not followed.

But before Lily could get Lisa's attention, the latter experienced this for herself as when the gauge was finally full, she tried to stabilize the reaction, and once she did, she couldn't turn the reactor off no matter how many times she inputted the shutdown sequence on the keypad next to where she was standing.

"What on earth...?" Lisa said under her own breath.

That was when things started to go downhill.

The reactor suddenly unleashed a giant energy wave of heat the grazed the inner surface of the protective dome, causing shards to fall on top of the fusion reaction, which promptly disintegrated. Seeing that everything was now getting out of hand, Lisa retracted the arms out of the holes back into the back of her jumpsuit and proceeded to remove the neural interface from her neck to avoid possible corruption of her own higher brain function, as well as removing her safety goggles. The young genius then rushed to her laptop to try and perform a manual shutdown, but then, the reaction abruptly sent out an surge of electricity to the USB cable to her laptop, causing it to short circuit and immediately catch on fire.

Panicking, Lisa quickly pulled out her emergency fire extinguisher located in her and Lily's closet to put it out, but that was the least of her concerns. As she wiped the sweat forming across her forehead while trying to figure out another solution to stopping the out-of-control reactor, the reaction suddenly began to dissipate into thin air, causing Lisa to stare at it for a few moments, completely confused by this strange phenomenon.

"Poo poo," Lily said, catching Lisa's attention and causing the latter to smile in relief. The former, watching her older sister and roommate desperately attempt to shut down the reactor, took note of a giant red button labeled "STOP" in white text mounted on the side of the pad located to the left of where Lisa was standing moments ago while she was trying to accumulate energy and pressed it, immediately shutting it down; the button in question was an emergency shutdown switch that Lisa had totally forgot about that she ironically had installed herself in case of a situation such as this.

"Phew..." Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses while regaining her composure. "Lily, your infantile mind never ceases to impress me. You have my thanks for averting a crisis to would've potentially destroyed all houses within a 10-block radius." The 4-year old proceeded to pat the baby on the head for a job well done and walked toward the containment unit holding the new invention. As the unit opened, Lisa slowly pulled it out; it was some sort of cyber-like lantern, but the light inside was glowing brighter variations of the colors of the component that was fueling the now-destroyed reactor.

"Behold, Lily!" Lisa happily announced. "The Omega Beacon! An energy source that could provide renewable power that could supply any electronic device! Much more efficient and effective than solar panels, mind you, and this invention is the epitome of the word 'breakthrough'! Just think: if one of these were to exist in every household and facility in the world, living expenses would be a lot more cheaper and we would able to further push the borders that are preventing us from progressing in the digital age by creating even more useful inventions!" As soon as Lisa finished explaining, Lily clapped her hands and giggled.

"Whoa, Lisa! Looks like you really en- _lighten_ -ed the future for us! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Get it?" a recognizable cheery voice called out, causing the young scientist to turn her head to the source.

"Ah, yes I have, Luan," Lisa said as she placed the beacon on her workbench and walked over to her older sister with Lily following her, now having her safety goggles removed as well. "I assume you and the others are done bickering about our new plan to bring that insolent homo sapien to justice?"

"We are! And the plan that we agreed on is a GOOD one! I was just on my way up here to initiate Phase 1, which involves me getting my laptop, until I saw you pulling out that lantern from that destroyed pad of yours and explaining what it is to Lily. This makes me want to ask, is that 'Omega Beacon' of yours capable of doing all that?"

"Of course it is," the 4-year old replied. "But, speaking of our male sibling unit's dilemma, this may be a good opportunity to test the beacon's capabilities..." Lisa trailed off, now deep in thought of a new idea, and, at the same time, causing both Luan and Lily to look at her with baffled expressions on their faces before Lana's voice broke the silence.

"Hey, Luan! Hurry up!" the tomboy called out.

"I'll be right there!" Luan hollered back before she rushed to her and Luna's room, unplugged her laptop from her charger attached to the wall next to their bunk bed, and was about to go downstairs before she said to Lily, "You guys can join in, if you want. Well... at least after Lisa's done thinking, okay?" The 15-month old responded with a cute little salute as she watched her older sister hustle down the stairs, laptop in tow, and ready to initiate Phase 2.

As Lily turned her attention back to her roommate, she noticed that she was not standing next to her, but was back at her workbench with her neural interface plugged back in again and had pushed the button that caused the dome, with a visible crack on it, to uncover the now destroyed reactor. As the arms proceeded to once again emerge from Lisa's back, she made one of them enter the closet and retrieve a hazardous waste bin from inside. Placing the bin next to the reactor, she then caused the two bottom arms to prop her up slightly in the air to get a better view of the wreckage that the malfunctioning fusion reaction had caused to the dome as well as to the reactor itself.

'Perhaps I didn't use enough liquid nitrogen to fully stabilize the component...' Lisa thought to herself before shaking her head in disapproval and, using the power of her mind, made the two top arms pick up the pieces and dump them into the bin while making sure that all signs of debris were gone from the area. Lily, who was now behind the young prodigy, was completely engaged, watching as the arms grabbed and dropped the wreckage into the disposal bin with such coordination and grace.

Five minutes later, after Lisa had analyzed the area for any more leftover remnants to make sure that she, nor Lily, inadvertently harm themselves, the bottom arms retracted slightly, returning her back to the floor, while the arm that had retrieved the bin earlier, now picked it up, and set it next to their bedroom door where it is to be placed outside later for the sanitation workers to pick up the following day.

"Excellent," Lisa finally said, satisfied with the results of the cleanup phase. She then proceeded to her workbench and picked up her Omega Beacon before turning her attention to the other occupant of the room. "Okay, Lily. Let's get to that sibling meeting that Luan was talking about. I cannot wait to see what is in store for that conniving delinquent...!" Lily babbled some happy gibberish and giggled, agreeing with her sister.

* * *

Monday: Loud House Living Room: 5:11 P.M.

"Alright, I got it! We'll see who's laughing now!" Luan said as she clicked on the submit button. The other siblings had devious smiles all across their faces, as Phase 2 had just been completed: setting up an anonymous account on ViewTube and using the audio Lola had obtained a few hours before the end of lunch earlier from the school to ruin Chandler's online status. Of course, as you would expect, they had trouble coming up with a new name for this channel without being too conspicuous, but they finally went with this name that Leni thought would be one that wasn't that obvious and blended in with other users on the platform, while at the same time, being as generic as generic could get: "Unknown Account 123".

In any case, with the audio, all Luan did was simply add subtitles, a screenshot of Chandler from his video that was uploaded yesterday, and added a snippet of one of the many videos that featured Lincoln dancing to the songs. This, according to Lola's plan, will lead to Phase 3, wherein they would just sit back and watch as Chandler's empire falls to pieces as his status as a "viral sensation" will be no more.

As the siblings proceeded to give each other high-fives and fist bumps on a job well done, the front door to the house opened, and in entered Rita and Lynn Sr., the latter of which was carrying two bags full of groceries, no doubt for dinner later, and made his way into the kitchen after shutting the door with his left heel.

"Hey, kids! We're back!" Rita cheerfully greeted. "How was your day today?" That question alone was enough to garner mixed responses among them. But, as the matriarch raised an eyebrow in confusion, Lynn Sr. chimed in.

"By the way, son, we think your dance moves are absolutely amazing!" he called out as he put on his cooking apron. "Your mother and I had no idea you possessed such an amazing talent!"

"Oh, right!" Rita added with a big grin on her face. "That video of you dancing online is taking the internet by storm! I'm pretty sure all of your classmates and maybe some of your teachers have seen it, too!"

Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck before letting out a deep sigh. "Mom... there's something I need to tell you and Dad about that video. That routine that I was doing was supposed to be a surprise..."

This statement had naturally confused the mother. "A surprise? What do you mean by that, son?" she asked the eleven-year old.

"It was last week while I was at Clyde's house. His dads were practicing their routine for the big 'Royal Woods Bust-a-Move Contest' happening this Saturday, and I saw it as my chance to 'make the case' and get a trophy and make you guys proud of me instead of cheating like with the 'football incident' a few months ago." The white-haired boy paused for a few moments before continuing. "I then made it my mission to practice in an area where I figured that no one could find me, so I took to the abandoned area in the junkyard surrounded by tire towers."

"That's when we intervened," Lucy added in her usual monotonous voice, but with a hint of guilt present in her tone. "When we recovered Lori's dress, we..."

She trailed off. Her eyes, despite them being obscured behind her large bangs, darted toward the others, unsure of how to go on. She then looked towards Lincoln, the latter of which was taking note of Lucy's uncertainty with deliberating the truth, nodded his head, as if saying that it was okay to go on.

This was enough to give the 8-year old the confidence she needed to continue on. "We followed Lisa, as she had located the component she needed for her new invention, which was also located in Lincoln's practice area. And after seeing Lincoln's dancing, we couldn't help but film it."

"It was so that we could learn some of Lincoln's awesome dance moves," Lynn interjected. "But once we got the footage, we had a new threat to deal with: some red-haired kid thought it would be funny to send a wagon containing stuff Lana collected down a hill to cause a tire tower to fall on top of Lincoln in the name of becoming a viral sensation, so I ran in to rescue him, but it ended up with our roles being reversed with him saving both me and Leni at the cost of the destruction of his boom box..."

Rita's eyes slightly moved to the left after hearing Lynn's statement as she let that sink in. The sheer thought of three of her babies being brutally crushed and being at risk to be sent into the emergency room sent a shiver down her spine. She took in a deep breath and let it out in order to calm herself down. Meanwhile, Lynn Sr., who just pre-heated the oven, also caught wind of the story and was also quite concerned at the possibility of his three kids having to go to the hospital and be put under the concern of healthcare personnel for who knows how long, had not Lincoln reacted fast enough to save them all. He simply shook his head to clear his mind of such horrible thoughts as he focused his attention to the "Lynn-sagna" now in his hands and made his way to the oven.

"So, what happened next? Were all of you able to put a stop to that kid?" Rita asked with worry after a few moments of silence.

Lori shook her head. "We weren't able to. When Lincoln, Lynn, and Leni got out of the tire circle, that red-headed kid and his friend had _literally_ vanished from their spot on top of that hill of trash."

"You can watch it for yourself, mom," Luna chimed in as she grabbed the laptop to pull up the video. After a few audible button and mouse-clicks, the 15-year old positioned it on the table in a way that their mother as well as the other siblings could watch it while the video queued up.

\- 20 seconds later -

 _"Hey, where'd Larry go?"_ Chandler's voice said in a surprised and irritable manner as the camera zoomed in on the barrier of Loud sisters, sans Lily and Leni, as they caught the wagon and absorbed its speed, causing them to collectively slide backwards and subsequently bumping into the already fragile tire tower. The video then cut before Lynn could make a last-ditch attempt to save Lincoln and Leni.

Lynn Sr. had just joined in with the rest of the family after leaving their dinner to cook in the oven, but he was just as appalled as Rita was at Chandler's scheme to achieve viral popularity at the expense of someone's injury. However, there was something that he found rather confusing.

"Wait, this boy calls you, 'Larry'?" the patriarch asked his son, the latter nodded with a hint of agitation being present in his face.

Rita let out a long, drawn-out sigh as she clutched her forehead with her right hand before speaking. "...what those two boys was unacceptable; they definitely deserve what's coming to them by destroying public property with that tire tower." She then removed her hand from her face before her attention to Lincoln. "But the one thing I don't understand is what that boy has against you, sweetie..."

Now Rita and Lynn Sr. were no strangers to their son being an easy victim after that Halloween incident, but in that situation, while both parents knew why he and Clyde were being targeted, since they were trying to retrieve all the stolen candy from the neighborhood, they were both equally as clueless in this case.

However, before Lincoln could respond, the sound of robotic claws opening, extending, and retracting as well as solid metal rapidly colliding with wood was growing more and more audible.

"Do you guys hear _robot_ sounds?" Leni asked.

"Salutations, everyone!" Lisa greeted, still wearing her jumpsuit with her metal arms climbed across the living room ceiling. Lily being carried in one of them, waved happily at all of them, before the young scientific prodigy gently set the infant down onto the carpet as the latter crawled on all fours towards Rita, who promptly picked her up. "I have exciting news for all of you!" she gladly announced.

Rita, Lynn Sr., Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lola were taken aback as the sight of the menacing-looking tentacles protruding out of Lisa's back, while Lynn, Lucy, Lincoln, and Lana were staring at them with splendor.

"So cool!" Lynn, Lana, and Lincoln said at the same time, causing them to look at one another with surprised faces before they giggled amongst themselves having said the same thing.

"Wicked," Lucy chimed in her typical monotone voice, but with a smile drawn across her face.

It was at that moment when Lynn Sr. spoke up.

"Uh, Lisa? What are those robot claws coming out of your back? Please don't tell me that they've fused with your back or something..."

"Worry not, father," the four-year old responded as her mind ordered the arms to gently set her down to the floor and retract inside the jumpsuit, the courses of action being done in a very fluid manner. She then proceeded to remove the neural interface from her neck and took off the jumpsuit to reveal that she was wearing her standard outfit underneath. After pocketing the neural interface in her pants, Lisa adjusted her glasses. "I have taken all precautionary measures to ensure that is not the case."

"So, what's this announcement of yours, Lisa?" Lola asked the prodigy, the latter of which proceeded to pull out the beacon from her pants pocket and held it into the air triumphantly.

"Behold, everyone!" Lisa boldly announced. "The Omega Beacon! This invention has a renewable energy supply that can provide power to any electronic device, which could further push away the boundaries that are preventing our species from evolving in this age! And in order to prove its effectiveness, I shall use it to assist our male sibling unit in his upcoming dance competition." she finished as she turned her attention to Lincoln. "My sincerest apologies for all these events that have unfolded so far that have put your plans to 'make the case' as you call it. I hope that this would be of quaint assistance and serve you well."

The young scientist handed the invention over to her older brother, the latter of which gladly took it.

"W-wow, Lisa..." Lincoln began, not entirely sure how to proceed. "I-I don't know what to say, except... thank you!" he finished before pulling Lisa in for a hug, the latter of which kept her arms at her sides before turning her attention to us, breaking the fourth-wall.

"Normally I'm not one for physical affection, but... I'll make an exception just this once," she said as she returned the hug, causing smiles to form on the rest of the family's faces as Lori and Leni took out their phones to take a picture of this sweet sibling moment.

"This one's a keeper in my book," Lori remarked as she previewed the image she had just taken.

"Totally!" Leni added in her usual ditzy voice. "This is SO going on my social media!" she said as she began typing up her post.

"Speaking of social media, since you girls have just told me that you've recorded Lincoln on camera and accidentally shared the video without his consent, we would have to ground you," Rita began, her voice now sounding somewhat stern, garnering the attention of the sisters, all of which held their heads down in shame, as well as her husband, who was looking at her quizzically. "But, since you not only performed a noble deed by not only protecting your brother from the likes of that delinquent's plan, but he's forgiven you all for doing so..."

The sisters and Lincoln looked at each other with facial expressions that had anticipation written all over them.

"...I don't see why your father and I can't forgive you all, either," she finished with a smile on understanding, as she held her husband's hand, the latter doing the same as Lily happily babbled gibberish, while all of the other Loud siblings collectively smiled at each other and cheer with genuine happiness and proceeded to group hug. The weight of guilt and stress were finally off of the sisters' backs: both Lincoln and their parents had forgiven them, and they would get to watch Chandler's empire fall apart thanks to Lola's ingenious plan.

"Your mother's right," Lynn Sr. added. "I mean, if I were in your guys' position I couldn't resist filming Lincoln's routine, either!" This statement alone made everyone laugh.

However, this still raised another question.

"But what about this new routine of yours, Lincoln?" Lucy prompted to the eleven-year old as the group hug disbanded. "Do you think it will be enough for the event on Saturday and guarantee you the victory? I mean, I am not underestimating your talent in dancing, but I just want to make sure we didn't mess everything all up for you..."

Lincoln put his right hand on the eight-year old goth's left shoulder. "Relax, Lucy. I have this one in the bag! Plus, I think this new routine of mine could be EVEN better than my old one that got posted on ViewTube!" he finished with a confident smile.

He then turned his attention to Lisa, the latter of which was folding her jumpsuit. "So how exactly will this new invention of yours help in my routine?" the white-haired boy asked, the beacon still in his hands.

"Elementary, my older genetic sibling," the young genius replied as she adjourned to the dining room and returned a few seconds later with her trusty giant whiteboard. On said whiteboard were a bunch of complex equations and calculations, as well as graphs and a diagram of the Omega Beacon with labels all over it.

"As I have stated previously, the Omega Beacon is capable of generating its own renewable power that could supply the necessary amount of energy needed to fuel any electronic device. It is for that reason why I hypothesize that this invention can be used to "dazzle" your performance."

Lincoln tilted his head in confusion before Lisa turned her back on him as she erased the writing on her whiteboard and replaced it with a crude drawing of Lincoln on stage at the "Royal Woods Bust-a-Move Contest".

"What my hypothesis dictates is that we can enhance your performance on stage," she began as she drew a rectangle with four poorly drawn circles across it. "These are strobe lights that are used whenever a special event such as this is held. Since the beacon can supply an infinite amount of energy, it can be used to transform a standard talent competition into a colorful and perhaps, an unforgettable one at that," Lisa finished with a confident smirk.

"That is... AWESOME, Lisa!" Lincoln exclaimed, overjoyed as the other siblings cheered.

Rita and Lynn Sr. were overlooking this moment with smiles on their faces, with the latter's arm over the former's shoulder.

"It's always nice to see the kids getting along with each other over a common thing," the patriarch stated to his wife.

"I couldn't agree more, Lynn," Rita responded. "And I can speak for both of us as to how proud we are that Lincoln has finally found his spark by himself! Something that we were hoping that he would find out on his own one of these days instead of us forcing him to partake in an activity...!"

"Well... Lincoln's always been a special one," Lynn Sr. began. "Not just because he's our only son, but he also gets straight A's in school, he's a quick thinker and planner, and he even has the capacity and willingness to be there for his sisters and us, even when they or we can't be there for him..." he finished, his voice sounding somewhat guilty.

Rita put her hand on her husband's shoulder to relieve him, causing the latter to face the former. "I understand how you feel, honey. There's so much that only the both of us can handle when it comes to raising a family as big as ours, as the girls would need help doing their own activities and nurturing their talents," she stated as she turned her attention back to Lincoln. "Lincoln, however, is the basic everyman. I mean, I've seen him being able to assist Lana when it comes to taking care of her pets, to helping Lola prepare for her pageants, even to helping Junior prepare for her big games."

"I know, Rita," Lynn Sr. replied, now holding his wife's hand in his. "But I just wish that there was a way we could repay him for all his hard work, like helping him out with his talent or his passion for once..."

As Rita shared the same sentiments, Lisa approached the two.

"Parental units, I hate to break up your little conversation, but our male sibling unit has something he would like to ask of you both," the young genius' statement intrigued both parents as they walked to where the kids were.

"Mom, Dad..." Lincoln began. "I know this may sound a bit silly to ask, but do you two want to join the contest with us?"

"Wait, 'us'?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"You kids are also entering the contest as competitors?" Rita questioned, equally as confused as her husband.

"No, mom," Lori responded. "We want to support Lincoln in this contest, especially after messing up his first routine..."

"Which is why Linc wants us to join his routine as his backup dancers!" Lynn chimed in with an eager voice.

"And he wants you two to join in as well!" Luan added.

"Well, Mom and Dad, what do you say?" the white-haired boy prompted to the parents.

Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at each other with wide eyes. It wasn't even five minutes ago when they were trying to figure out a way to support their son in his activity, and an opportunity like this popped up out of nowhere. They wouldn't be the only ones supporting Lincoln, but the entire family would do it as a whole, and they would be able to learn some of Lincoln's dance moves as well!

"We're in!"

* * *

A/N: Well folks, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed reading through that long chapter, but I hope it was worth the wait! Lincoln and his parents have forgiven the Loud sisters, Lisa's new invention is ready to use, and Chandler's empire is as good as toast. However, there are a few questions left unanswered: What is Lincoln's new routine like? Will the Loud sisters and parents be able to master all the steps in time for the contest? What's to become of Chandler? Will the Louds be able to claim victory? All answers will be coming in due time, so please be patient!

Also, I do understand that's it's been a REALLY long time since I've last updated this story. I've been focusing more and more upon my studies since I'm now taking a course that I ACTUALLY like, and, I swear, I AM NOT FALLING BEHIND AGAIN. So apologies that this chapter came out a lot later than expected. However, at the same time, I extend my gratitude for all the follows and favorites on this story as well as for those users that are following and favoriting me! You guys rock!

Regarding the Shout-Out last chapter, the correct answers were "Spider-Man 2" and "Spider-Man PS4". Doc Ock is my favorite Spider-Man villain of all time, alongside Venom. And, as a total side-note, I absolutely LOVED how both the movie and game portrayed Doc Ock as a villain whose motives were completely understandable. In the movie, the inhibitor chip that allowed Octavius to maintain control over the arms got destroyed, causing the arms to fuse with his back and corrupting his brain, forcing him to carry out drastic measures to ensure that this project of his would come into fruition and ultimately sacrificing himself after being brought back to his senses.

Meanwhile in the game, Octavius started out as a role model to Peter since the latter was a genius scientist as well and was even working alongside the former to create the arms that were originally going to be used in the field of prosthetics, more specifically, to those that were amputees and had to get their limbs replaced with artificial ones following accidents. However, once the neural interface was complete, Otto himself decided to utilize the work that he and Peter had made to produce the robotic claws that function faster than signals that travel inside the brain or to that of an external prosthesis. Unfortunately, the neural web wasn't isolating his motor neurons and despite these warnings given to him by Peter, Otto proceeded to embark on a massive rampage, freeing a handful of Spider-Man's greatest villains: Scorpion, Electro, Rhino, Vulture, and even Mr. Negative to help him take down Norman Osborn's empire, and expose to the world Norman's true colors as a liar that only ruins lives. Don't take my word for it; play the game yourself or watch a playthrough of the game and get some tissues ready for the end.

Anyway, congratulations to the users that got both answers or got the reference! Their names are as follows:  
looneytyne22  
Mr. Haziq  
AutoKnight01  
As well as a guest! Great job, guys!

Shout-Out Opportunity: To get a Shout-Out in the next chapter, this one is a piece of Loud House trivia! What is Chandler's last name? (Yes, it has been confirmed). Simply type in his FULL name, and you'll get a shout-out in the next chapter!

Check out my DeviantArt page, under the username: relentlesssketcher

Anyway, until the next chapter, relentlesssketcherdude, out!


	14. In Other News with the Casagrandes

Monday: Royal Woods Mall - Supermarket

Fruit Fortress: 5:15 P.M.

"What do you think, Hare-Bear?"

"Howard, be careful!"

"These are some pretty cool bananas," Howard responded as he picked up a bundle of ripe bananas from the shelf, ignoring his husband's warning of there being a wet floor sign positioned where he was walking. The tap-dancing shoes that both him and Harold wear wearing, unfortunately, did not come with traction on the soles, so Howard, naturally, lost his balance and slipped.

"AAAAH!" he yelped before he landed on the floor with a thud, causing Harold to rush over to him and help him back on his feet.

"Are you okay, Howard?" Harold asked as Howard wrapped his right arm around the former's right shoulder and picked up the bananas with his left.

"Y-yes, I'm-I'm okay, Hare-Bear. Sorry for not being attentive of my surroundings and making you worry," Howard apologized as the two proceeded to make their way back to their cart. "I've just been thinking about what happened in the junkyard since we just met with Luna and what would've happened to her and the other Louds..."

Harold sighed. "Y-yeah, that was actually on my mind, too. I couldn't bear the thought of them losing their only son - the glue that keeps their family together - and our son's best friend, all in the name of online publicity! I mean, just think of how Clyde would react..." he finished as he placed the bananas inside of their cart. The mere thought of their son being devastated at the loss of his best friend sent a simultaneous shiver down both of their spines.

Howard placed his hand on his husband's and shook his head, trying to rid himself of such a horrific vision. "We can only hope that those boys are punished for what they've done and learn their lesson from that experience. But, let's just be grateful that something that horrible never came into fruition and that Lincoln and his family are still okay, right Hare-Bear?"

Harold nodded in return as the two of them proceeded to push their cart, now loaded with the ingredients they need for dinner: smoked salmon with a side of hearty spaghetti, complete with meat sauce and topped with arugula.

* * *

Monday: City

Casagrandes Apartment: 5:17 P.M.

"Come on, Ronnie Anne!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Take her down, Sid!" Sameer cheered.

"You guys have 20 seconds left on the clock!" Casey chimed in.

Ronnie Anne and Sid were going head-to-head in "Muscle Fish: Battle in the Deep Blue". Since they both mained Muscle Fish, Ronnie Anne played as the original Muscle Fish skin, while Sid played as a different colored variant. They both had whittled the other of their health bar. With only a quarter of their health bars remaining, and taking Casey's warning into account, the two were bringing out their A-game to take the other down.

"You're going down, Ronnie Anne!" Sid taunted, her eyes fixated on the screen, trying to break Ronnie Anne's advancing guard.

"We'll see about that, Sid!" Ronnie Anne quipped as her Muscle Fish grabbed Sid's and performed a backward throw, managing to diminish it almost to zero.

"AUUGH!" Sid screamed, now having to suffer defeat. However, a light of hope comes to her in the form of Bobby's phone ringing, the device itself was plugged in to a nearby outlet. Out of curiosity, Nikki, who was slouched over the couch overlooking the two go at it, walked over to it and saw that it was an incoming call coming from Lori.

"Uh, Ronnie Anne? Your brother's getting a call from someone named 'Lori'?" she said as she unplugged the phone and placed it next to where the Hispanic tomboy was sitting. Having mentioned Lori's name was enough of a sign that the eldest sibling of the Louds was going to engage in some "mushy lovey-dovey" conversation with her older brother, Ronnie Anne was forced to oblige with the responsibility of getting the phone to Bobby ASAP.

Unfortunately for her, just by taking her eyes off of the screen for a few seconds to learn that Lori was planning on video chatting him, Sid took the opportunity to bring the match to a close with her fully charged super move.

"Hyper Combo K.O.!" the game announcer declared. "Player Two Wins!"

As Sid, Sameer, Casey, and Nikki collectively cheered, Ronnie Anne got off the couch, phone in hand. "Guys, I'll be right back," the 11-year old said, an irritable tone present in her voice.

"Okay, Ronnie Anne! Don't take too long!" Sid said as Ronnie Anne made her way down the apartment staircase, the latter of which gave a thumbs-up, obliging with her friend's orders, while on her way to the family's bodega.

* * *

Monday: Casagrandes' Bodega: 5:20 P.M.

"Here you go, ma'am! Hope you have a nice rest of the day!" Bobby said as he handed his customer their bag of groceries.

"Thank you so much! I hope you do too!" the customer responded as she walked away from the counter. However, before she could open the door, it was promptly held open by Hector Casagrande.

"Oh!" the lady said, startled. "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome!" Hector responded as the lady made her way out through the open exit.

As Hector entered the bodega, Bobby took notice of his presence after polishing off the counter. "Hey, _abuelo_! How was your walk?"

"It was pretty nice, thanks for asking, _mijo,"_ Hector responded happily, newspaper tucked underneath his left arm. "I see you've been busy as usual...!"

"You know it!" Bobby replied, enthusiastically. "Working at the _bodega_ is always a blast!"

"Well, _mijo_ ," the mustachioed bodega owner began. "I hope you keep up the great work!" he finished as he placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

The Santiago boy smiled back at him. "Thanks, _abuelo_ ," he said, grateful.

Just then, the two heard the sound of footsteps descending the staircase, and in entered Ronnie Anne, phone still vibrating in her hand.

"Yo, Bobby!" the tomboy hollered. "Lori's trying to video call you!"

Ronnie Anne proceeded to hand her older sibling his phone, the latter of which taking it and hitting the "Accept" button. However, before he angled it to face his girlfriend, he looked to his right and smiled, Hector doing the same, except striking a pose.

The eleven-year old looked at them with a baffled look on her face before a voice got her attention.

"Smile, _mija_!" The voice cheerfully rang out as a bright flash of light blinded Ronnie Anne just as she turned in the voice's direction.

"Aw, this is just sweet!" Frida Casagrande remarked happily as she examined the photo on her camera. "My nephew and niece with their _abuelo_!"

As Hector went to check out the photo for himself and as Ronnie Anne rubbed her eyes to restore her vision, Lori's voice was audible.

"Boo-boo bear? Is the connection okay?"

"Yep! Of course it is, babe! Oh, hang on!" Bobby responded before turning his attention to Hector and Frida. "I'll be right back, guys!"

As Bobby headed out the door to talk to Lori in private, Sergio flew down the stairs and perched himself on the counter in front of Ronnie Anne.

"*Squawk!* Ronnie Anne's friends are waiting for her to return! *Squawk!*"

The Santiago girl nodded as she proceeded to whistle for her "ride". In a few moments, Lalo descended the staircase and positioned himself so that Ronnie Anne could hop on.

"Giddy up, Lalo!" Ronnie Anne commanded, the dog obliging as they made their way up the stairs back to the living room, Sergio in tow.

"Heh," Hector said as he looked at himself in Frida's picture. "Still got it...!"

* * *

"Sorry about that, babe," Bobby apologized to Lori. "Our Aunt Frida wanted to take a picture of us for her album. What's on your mind?"

"Remember that video of Lincoln dancing that took the internet by storm?" The 17-year old prompted to her boyfriend.

"You know it!" The Santiago boy responded with a smile on his face. "Little bro's dancing got so popular that people have been making memes out of him by replacing the original song with other songs, all of which go perfectly in-sync with his dancing! The internet can be so creative these days...!"

"Well, actually, that's the reason why I wanted to video call you..."

"Huh? About how little bro's become an internet meme? Are people bullying him?"

"What? N-no!" Lori stammered, reason being that it was partially true, what with Chandler igniting the trend. "It's about Lincoln's dancing. I have super exciting news for you!"

Bobby tilted his head slightly to the left in confusion, not knowing what Lori was about to say.

After a short pause, she continued. "Do you know about that big dancing competition that's going to happen on Saturday?"

"Oh yeah! 'The Royal Woods Bust-a-Move Contest'! I heard it was going to be live-streamed!" Bobby gleefully responded. "Little bro should enter! With moves like his, he has a clear shot at taking home the victory!"

"Actually, he _is_ planning on entering," Lori explained. "But, the news gets better than that, boo-boo bear! Me and the rest of our family are going to be joining Lincoln in his routine as his backup dancers!" This alone was enough to make Bobby's eyes widen in bewilderment and his mouth to go agape.

"Wait, WHAT!? Babe, that's awesome!" The Santiago boy cheerfully exclaimed. "You guys are definitely going to be crowned the winners! Do you mind if you can teach us some of Lincoln's moves? Little bro's got quite the fancy footwork!" Bobby asked, referring to him, Ronnie Anne, Maria, and the Casagrande family.

Lori giggled. "Of course!"

* * *

Monday: City

Casagrandes' Apartment: 5:35 P.M.

"Come on! Come on!" Ronnie Anne said repeatedly under her breath.

"Ready to taste defeat, Ronnie Anne?" Sid taunted.

"NEVER!" the Hispanic tomboy proclaimed.

While Bobby was outside doing his video chat with Lori, Ronnie Anne had successfully claimed victory against Sid, the score being tied: one - all. Next victory declared the winner, and neither girl wanted the other to emerge triumphant. This final match was actually getting so tense that both Ronnie Anne and Sid were shoulder ramming each other at times to throw the other off-balance and trying to block the other's view of the screen.

It eventually got to the point where Nikki, Casey, and Sameer were just watching those two girls instead of what was happening on-screen, finding it much more engaging.

In the game, Sid had trapped Ronnie Anne in a corner and was trying to break her advancing guard, the latter of which was unsure as to how long she could keep this up. That was before Sid activated one of her super-moves, the "Hydro-Wave", a move that, if your opponent's guard is weakened just enough, it could leave them vulnerable. A 50/50 risk that Sid was willing to take.

Sure enough, it worked.

Ronnie Anne's guard was broken and she was left stunned, earning a look of shock from her in the real world, and giving Sid the golden opportunity to take victory.

"K.O.!" the announcer declared.

"Yes!" Sid happily cheered as she stood up, left arm raised holding the controller in victory as Nikki, Casey, and Sameer were applauding her.

"WHAT?!" Ronnie Anne blurted in surprise as she also stood up. "How did you do that?" she demanded.

Sid shrugged. "Just got lucky, I guess."

Ronnie Anne crossed her arms, but had a smile on her face. "Hmph. I'll get you next time. Just you wait...!"

It was at this moment that Bobby entered, phone in hand and a smile plastered on his face. "Ronnie Anne! Glad I found you!"

"Hm? What's going on, Bobby?" she asked.

"You remember that video I showed you of Lincoln dancing yesterday?"

The 11-year old blushed slightly after hearing her brother mention the video; she had no idea that Lincoln possessed a talent in dancing. Having been mesmerized by his performance in the video, she was genuinely curious as to what Bobby was getting at. "Y-yeah... what about it?"

"I have exciting news! Lori said that she and the rest of her family are going to be joining Lincoln in his big dance routine to be performed live at the Royal Woods Mall this Saturday!" he exclaimed.

This was enough to cause the rest of the Casagrandes to enter the living room.

" _Mi amor_ is going to be performing live on Saturday?! I have no doubt in my heart that she will win!" Carlino stated with his hand balled up in a fist placed over his heart, still hoping that one day she will dump Bobby and fall for him instead.

"That's so exciting, Bobby!" Carlota added. "I can't wait to see the Louds dance! And I'm pretty sure _someone else_ agrees...!" she said as she nudged Ronnie Anne's arm, earning an agitated look from the 11-year old.

"I agree," Carlos said as he adjusted his glasses. "Dancing itself is not only a form of expression that can provide entertainment and derive emotion from an audience, but its a great way to improve one's own state of mind and body." he stated.

"I have to get this livestream on video!" Frida stated as she toggled with her camera settings. "Dang it. Low battery."

"This is going to be so much fun!" Carlos Jr. chimed in, arms raised in the air, Carlitos mimicking his gesture.

"We're going to be streaming this live, right?" Hector asked Rosa.

"Of course!" the latter responded. "I have to start preparing what I must cook before the big day!"

As Rosa hustled over to the kitchen and got her recipe book out, Maria Santiago entered.

"Hey, everyone..." she sighed as she placed her purse on the dining room table.

"Mom! You're not going to believe this!" Bobby excitedly exclaimed, causing the mother to raise an eyebrow. "The Louds are going to participate in a big dancing competition happening live this Saturday!"

Maria's look proceeded to shift from one of confusion to one of excitement. "Wait, really?! That's so wonderful!"

Nikki, Casey, and Sameer, having seen this all go down, all of which had smiles on their faces, decided it would be an opportune moment to leave the Casagrandes to savor in the moment.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne, it's getting pretty late, we're gonna head on out," Casey said.

"Yeah, we don't wanna stay out too late, especially because of the Street Cats..." Sameer added.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Nikki said as the trio walked out the door.

"Oh, okay!" Ronnie Anne called out. "Take care, guys!"

However, as soon as she said that, she felt a pair of hands grab her forearms and was suddenly spun around to face Sid.

"Ronnie Anne!" Sid exclaimed with glee. "This is going to be so amazing! Lincoln's dance moves are off the hook! And to have his entire family join him?! That makes it ten times more awesome! How come you're not as excited?" she asked, noticing how Ronnie Anne has remained completely unfazed.

"Oh! Uh, y-you see, uh, I-I am-" the Hispanic tomboy stammered, her blush growing ever more prominent on her face as her mind had Lincoln's video on constant loop.

Unfortunately for her, this behavior and her mannerisms weren't going unnoticed by her best friend.

"Ah... I see..." Sid began, a grin proceeding to form across her face as she released Ronnie Anne from her grasp. "His dance moves are weakening your shield for your feelings for him, huh?"

"N-no!" Ronnie Anne protested as she stomped her right foot on the ground as Sid gave her a cheeky look, the latter knowing very well that this façade wasn't doing any favors for the former.

* * *

A/N: Woo! Ladies and gentlemen, after a 5-month hiatus, I have returned with this brand new chapter! Now, truth be told, alongside exams and doing my best not to screw up so I can finish college with my head held up high, I was actually suffering from a bad case of writer's block, not sure how I wanted to proceed with the story, especially after the last chapter where Lincoln and his sisters have recruited Rita and Lynn Sr. to join the fray. But, I figured that I might as well giving some of the supporting characters some time to shine in this story, right?

Now that Lori's told Bobby who's now told Ronnie Anne and the rest of the Casagrandes about this new information about what's to go down on Saturday, you can bet the other Loud sisters are going to do the same thing with their friends! How will this play out? How will they react? How will the rest of the family master Lincoln's routine? What "big roles" are Howard and Harold going to play? Do the Louds have a shot at victory? And most importantly, what's going to happen to Chandler? Stay tuned!

Again, I apologize that I haven't been active on this site as I was before, but college life and my personal life are proving themselves to be very difficult to juggle, so bear with me, alright?

Regarding the Shout-Out last chapter, the correct answer was "Chandler McCann". While one of you stated that it was revealed in one of the chapter books, I just learned it from Nickelodeon's YouTube channel where they had a video about the Loud House characters' first lines, and in it, Chandler's last name was revealed.

Congratulations to those that got it right! Their names are as follows:  
TURP  
Matthew Crispin  
rinnie  
Zatch Bell-01  
wollyworld  
AnimationFan622  
As well as a guest! Great work, guys!

Shout-Out Opportunity: This one's a tough one. The video game Ronnie Anne and Sid were playing is a parody of a popular fighting game series produced by Capcom. Here are your hints:

1.) The characters in the game consist mainly of superheroes and supervillains from comic book franchises/movies and video game series.  
2.) The game makes use of "Hyper Combos", or super moves unique to each character.

Correctly guess the franchise, and you'll earn a Shout-Out in the next chapter!

Check out my DeviantArt page, under the username: relentlesssketcher.

Anyway, until the next chapter, relentlesssketcherdude, out!


End file.
